Nuestra vida despues
by Luriadna
Summary: Despues de la caida de Voldemort, empieza una vida nueva. Nuestros personajes tienen que apreder a vivir en un nuevo mundo despues de la Guerra que aunque ha dejado algunos huecos, ellos deben intentar ser felices.
1. Todo ha acabado

1. Todo ha acabado

El cuerpo de Voldemort cayo inerte al suelo, y durante unos segundos la lucha siguió con toda normalidad hasta que pudieron procesar la imagen que ante ellos se presentaba. Había caído. El mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, o eso decían, había caído bajo su propia maldición o bajo el poder del amor. Aunque las razones importaban poco, lo importante era el resultado.

Muchos años pasados, incontables batallas, miles de lagrimas, numerosas victimas, no solo muertos sino heridos, familias rotas, en resumen sufrimiento y mas sufrimiento y toda causado por una persona, un mago que dedico su vida al horror y la muerte, a la destrucción y el dolor. Con él había arrastrando muchas victimas, y destruido tanto que su alma se había podido dividir de forma inhumana. Y es que ese ser ya no era humano era un monstruo. No quedaba nada de ese niño que muchos años atrás Dumbeldore fuese a buscar a el orfanato muggle con la intención de ayudarlo a comprender que era un mago, y que aun que era especial, había mas como él. Pero la maldad ya estaba en el, nada se pudo hacer, incluso el propio Dumbeldore estaba muerto ahora.

Después de siete años todo había acabado y ahora todos comenzarían una nueva vida.  
Hermione estaba estática en el mismo lugar donde hacia unos instantes luchaba con el mortifago antes de que Voldemort cayera. Durante unos segundos su mente paso un resumen de la noche,la llegada a Hogwarts, el paseo hasta la cámara de los secretos, el beso, Fred muerto, Harry muerto en el suelo, el miedo y el orgullo de ver a Ron enfrentándose a Voldemort, y lo rápido que había sucedido todo después. La batalla, el estruendo, los vítores, aplausos, y el aturdimiento. Busco durante unos momentos esos ojos que eran la paz de su alma, la luz que la guiaba, hasta que unos brazos fuertes la abrazaron y él le susurro al odio.

_- Todo ha acabado. -_Entonces había llorado mucho no sabía si de alegría o tristeza, ambos sentimientos estaban presentes esa noche en todos.

Ron la arrastro hasta Harry fueron los primeros en llegar al él y lo felicitaron. La gente comenzó a llegar entre risas y lagrimas a felicitar al gran héroe y al resto, pues se felicitaban todos entre ellos, todos eran héroes, porque todos habian luchado como valientes guerreros esa noche. Una vez mas decidieron hacerse a un lado y pasar a ocupar un segundo lugar. Se habían abrazado en silencio durante gran rato, minutos, horas, no lo sabían pero les daba igual, estaban vivos y juntos y lo necesitaban. Ron la había llevado hasta el Gran Comedor, cogidos de la mano y en silencio, y se habían reunido con los Weasley.  
Sentía el calor del sol anunciando el nuevo día, el frió banco donde estaba sentada bajo ella, y la mano fuerte de Ron sobre la suya, no la había soltado en todo ese tiempo, pero nada mas, no sentía nada más esperaba la llegada del dolor, el alivio, el frió, la tristeza, el cansancio, esperaba algo, pero estaba allí sentada con la mente en blanco, bloqueada a todo. A su alrededor la gente celebraba la victoria mientras otros lloraban a los muertos o curaban a los enfermos, Voldemort estaba en una sala contigua al Gran comedor y los mortifagos apresados eran llevados a Azkaban. A lo lejos oyó una voz conocida diciendo algo que no entendió.

- ¡Oooh! - ¡Mirad un blibber maravilloso!

- Luna nunca cambiara, quizás sea verdad y tengamos el jardín lleno de blibber maravillosos - dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

- umn... seguro -contesto automáticamente sin entender ni la frase ni la respuesta.

Aun no podía asimilar la cantidad de imágenes que su mente intentaba unir en una secuencia lógica. No era capaz de sentir nada que no fuese el banco de madera sobre el que estaba sentada. Estaba como en trance, a su alrededor muchas familias se debatían entre la tristeza y la alegría. Y por su puesto los Weasley. Estaba con ellos llorando la muerte de Fred y muchos otros. A su lado estaba Ron. Algo la toco, haciéndola despertar, y le izo unir todo el puzle.

- Soy yo -dijo una voz entre los dos - ¿podéis venir conmigo?

Ron y ella se levantaron y lo siguieron, a travesaron el Gran Comedor tras un Harry invisible y pasearon hasta el despacho de Dumbeldore por los pasillos destrozados. La gárgola los dejo pasar.  
La entrada al despacho fue recibida por aplausos y vítores de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts y por supuesto Dumbeldore que lloraba de alegría. Mantuvieron una breve conversación en la que Harry anuncio que devolvería la varita de saúco a la tumba del antiguo director, después de reparar la suya que tantas alegrías le había dado.  
Salieron del despacho y como si nunca hubieran abandonado el castillo, haciendo de esa noche una mas de su séptimo año en el mágico colegio, se dirigieron a su sala común como tantas noches habian hecho los tres juntos, siempre juntos. Aun en silencio y con la incertidumbre del dolor no se separaron. El retrato de la Dama Gorda estaba ahora vació, pues la guardiana de Grifindor había huido con Sir Calogan al empezar la batalla. El niño que vivió, y murió, pero volvió a vivir, Rita iba a estar encantada con esto, se desplomo en los cómodos sillones granates de la Sala Común de los leones, después de unos segundos suspiro para después volver su cabeza hacia Hermi que aun permanencia de pie junto a Ron y dijo con voz temerosa:

- Hermione ¿crees que sería adecuado pedirle a Kreacher un bocadillo?, tengo mucha hambre.

- Mejor que sean dos Harry, yo también estoy muerta de hambre.

- Luego me dicen a mi glotón - Dijo un Ron que los miraba entre sorprendido y divertido- pero tres mejor que dos. ¿no?

- A veces no amigo, a veces no- dijo Harry mirando a Ron y Hermione que se sonrojaron

Se oyó un sonoro crack y apareció un Kreacher sonriente con cuatro bocadillos.

- Muchas gracias Kreacher pero somos tres ¿para quien en el cuarto? - Pregunto Ron.

- Para el señor Weasley, mi señor, el siempre tiene más hambre que los demás.- Harry y Hermione estallaron en a reír.

- Muchas gracias Kreacher- dijo Ron mientras cogía los bocadillos y se dirigía a los sillones.

- Amo Potter, si no desea nada más y ¿me da su permiso? Kreacher bajara a ayudar a los que lo necesiten mi amo, señor.

- Por supuesto Kreacher, pero descansa algo también.  
Y se oyó un crack.

Terminaron de comer en silencio. Hermione dormía casi antes de terminar el bocadillo y al final el sueño la venció cayendo rendida en el sofá. Estaban los tres realmente muy cansados tanto mental como físicamente, habían sido 10 meses huyendo de bosque en bosque. En tensión constante para evitar ser capturados, sufriendo peleas, hambre y muchas dudas.

- Te ves con cara de sueño, vete a la cama amigo, a Hermione puedo llevarla a la cama pero no creo que pueda contigo. - dijo Ron mientras se dirigía hacia los dormitorios con Hermione en brazos.

- ¿Y tu Ron no vienes a dormir? - dijo Harry que restregaba sus ojos para no caer dormido en medio de las escaleras.

- No, yo voy a bajar al comedor con los demás, mi madre debe necesitarme- su cara se entristeció- ya sabes...

- Yo... te acompaño Ron... no te vayas sol...- Pero Ron lo paro.

- No seas terco Harry ve a dormir, yo subiré después. Necesitas descansar.

- Ron yo seimto mucho lo de...- casi no podía articular bien las palabras del sueño.

- Harry lo sé, se que también para ti era muy querido no hace falta decirlo y no quiero que te sientas culpable, anda ya adormir.

- Ron...

- Harry a dormir, que quiero subir ya a la bella durmiente, que me duelen los brazos. -dijo entornando los ojos mientras levantaba a Hermione y esbozaba una triste sonrisa. - No es que pese mucho, y ni que me moleste tenerla asi, pero... estoy realmente cansado.

- Ups perdón, hasta mañana - y diciendo esto desapareció por las escalera.

Ron subió despacio para no despertar a Hermione, entro en el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo año y la deposito en una cama vacía, tapándola suavemente. Debía ser cierto eso de que con amor se ve todo distinto, porque allí tirada en la cama la vio terriblemente hermosa aun siendo consciente de que la castaña no estaba en su mejor momento. Los meses de huida le habían pasado factura. Aunque bueno no era la primera vez, la había visto hermosa ya el primer día en aquel vagón de tren, aunque nunca lo reconocería ante nadie, la noche del trol en el baño, cuando Victor la saco del agua, o cuando lo ayudo con las babosas, incluso estando petrificada, o con carita de gata. Tantos momentos. Y casi la pierde para siempre en la Mansion Malfoy, y ahí descubrió que no podía vivir sin ella, tenia que estar con ella. Eran el uno para el otro.

- Duerme preciosa, tenemos toda una vida por delante - se agacho y le robo un beso.  
Cuando se dio la vuelta oyó a Hermione decir entre susurro.

- Te quiero mucho Ron - se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como dormía con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Yo también te quiero cielo - se le humedecieron los ojos.

Y entonces se marcho con una sonrisa en los labios a enfrentarse a la realidad del Gran Comedor lleno de familias trozadas. Entre ellas la suya, habían perdido muchos amigos y compañeros, e incluso un hermano, casi todos en el mundo mágico conocían a alguno de los muertos. Todos los Weasly estaban presentes, Bill y Fluer sentados junto a Percy, en el banco de enfrente el señor y la señora Weasly y George abrazado a su madre, Ginny permanencia sola sentada en un banco contiguo a sus padres. Se sentó al lado de Ginny, que lo abrazo y le dijo:

- ¿Y Harry?- sin separarse de su hermano.

- Yo también te quiero enana. -dijo revolviendole el pelo.

- Te he echado mucho de menos cabezota.- dijo divertida- Te quiero - y le estampo un sonoro beso en la mejilla, al borde del llanto.

- Esta descansando, durmiendo junto con Herms.

- ¿COMO?¡

- Enana tranquila, en habitaciones distintas, además ella es mía y Harry no mira a nadie que no sea pelirroja y enana, jeje.

Habían perdido mucho pero habían ganado más, les quedaban momentos muy duros pero los superarían y harían una nueva vida mejor. Su madre y su padre se abrazaban en su banco junto a ellos, Molly ni siquiera lo había visto llegar, tenia la mirada perdida en el cuerpo sin vida de Fred y George estaba ahora cogido de su mano totalmente estático. El resto de la familia Weasley los rodeaba en silencio. Ron apretó a Ginny más contra él, para darle ánimos.

- Ahora, todo ira bien. Pero va a ser dificil...

- ¿Tu Herms? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos Ginny.

- Mañana Ginny, mañana, ahora estoy cansado.

Le revolvió el pelo una vez mas y le beso la cabeza, no iba a contestar a eso. Era evidente que si, el sabia que todos lo sabían, hasta Hermione debía saber ya lo que el sentía por ella. Bueno evidentemente la castaña lo sabia, lo beso. Pero no era exactamente el momento, todo el peso de los meses, y el dolor de la batalla empezaba a caer sobre el. Allí junto a su familia, delante del cuerpo sin vida de su hermano.

Aunque ya había pasado todo, ya solo quedaba empezar una nueva vida todos juntos.


	2. Despertando

2. Despertando

Ron estaba sentado junto a Ginny, que se recostaba junto a él intentando no dormirse. No se hablaba de nada, solo pensaba en los caídos, Fred, Lupin, Tonk, Sirius, Dumbeldore, y muchos otros, alguno de ellos años atrás como los padres de Neville o los del propio Harry, la imquisidora aun desagradable como era o el señor Chauhc, Cedrid Digori, y una larga lista. A su alrededor había familias destrozadas que intentaban reponerse y seguir pero aún era pronto. No había familia en el mundo mágico que no tuviese un familiar o un conocido entre los muertos y algún herido.  
Habían sucedido tantas cosas desde la boda de Bill, cuando huyo junto con Harry y Hermione. Había tenido miedo por su familia, por Harry y por Hermione y fue después de encontrarlos cuando Fred había caído, tantos meses y solo pudieron verse unos instantes. Y se sentía culpable, por eso, porque había estado separado de él los últimos meses, porque se sentía feliz de que de todos solo hubiese caído uno, y sobre todo de que Hermione durmiese tranquila en los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Ron... Ron, hijo, ¿estas con nosotros?- dijo su madre zarandeándolo para que reaccionara pues lo había llamado varias veces.

- Si mama, perdón. Dime... - contesto Ron casi bostezando.

- La profesora Mcgonagall, esta habilitando dormitorios para todos, sube con tu hermana a vuestra sala común, tu padre y yo iremos ala madriguera. A preparar todo y descansar, mañana volveremos.

- Está bien, acompaño a Ginny y después me voy a la madriguera para ayudaros.

- No Ron ve con tu hermana, no sabemos como esta la Madriguera- Molly hizo una mueca- además Percy nos acompañara. ¿verdad hijo?

- Si mama.

- Pero yo... - dijo Ron evitando bostezar.

- Ronald hazle caso a tu madre ¡a dormir!, mañana nos vemos - dijo el señor Weasley.

- Está bien hasta mañana- el tono de su padre no admitía replica.

No fue hasta que se levanto tirando de Ginny que estaba medio dormida cuando todo el cansancio se le vino encima y fue consciente de sus dorlores y magulladuras. Penso que le le iba a hacer largo el camino a los dormitorios.

-

Con los ojos cerrados recordaba todos los hechos y aunque notaba el mullido colchón y las sabanas limpias, aun no se hacía a la idea de que todo se hubiera acabado. Abrió los ojos y su dormitorio estaba como siempre. Incluso sus compañeras durmiendo en las camas, en una de ellas había dos jóvenes una rubia y otra pelirroja, algo demacradas, descansando juntas.

- _No sabéis cuanto os eche de menos_ - Dijo mirando a Ginny y Luna que dormían plácidamente.

Poco a poco fue levantándose, noto el calor de los músculos agarrotados y cansados. Se pregunto cómo había llegado hasta allí, su ultimo recuerdo era estar sentada en los sillones comiendo un bocadillo y después un beso de Ron.

- q_ue raro cuando paso eso..._

Y se dirigió al baño hacia meses no usaba uno en condiciones.  
En el baño se miro al espejo, y la imagen que este le devolvió la espanto por completo, tenía una pinta horrible, está llena de cortes y visiblemente más delgada y pálida. Se baño y puso ropa limpia que había encontrado junto a su cama (Kreacher era un elfo excelente por mucho que a ella le pesara). Cuando miro de nuevo al espejo la imagen que este le devolvió era algo distinta, los diez meses habían pasado factura pero al menos estaba limpia y presentable. Recogió su pelo en una coleta y bajo a la sala común.

Todo estaba como lo recordaba como si no hubiesen estado meses en guerra, la sala común parecía una burbuja que se había salvado de la masacre y era realmente agradable aquello. No se oía ningún ruido todo estaba en calma, y se pregunto por sus amigos. Subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos y abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a nadie. Todos dormían. Si los recuerdos y la visión de sus heridas ante el espejo no lo confirmasen ella podía a ver pensado que era una mañana común. Bajo de nuevo las escaleras y atravesó el hueco del retrato para salir de la sala común.

En los pasillos de Hogwarts iban apareciendo algunas personas que despertaban y se dirigirían al Gran Comedor, muchas caras le sonreían. Una voz conocida la llamo.

- Srta. Granger, me alegro de verla sana y salva, han sido muchas las vidas perdidas y a usted la habríamos echado mucho de menos. - pudo ver las lagrimas contenidas en su profesora de transformaciones.

- Profesora Mcgonagall justo iba a ir a buscarla en este momento - dijo algo a avergonzada.

- Afortunada coincidencia entonces, ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

- Necesito su ayuda – su vergüenza aumentaba ante la posible reacción de la profesora.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Que necesita Señorita Granger?¿ se esta poniendo pálida?

- FLASHBACK -

- _Papa, mama, yo los quiero mucho y quiero que me perdonen por esto, pero es por su bien... - Hermione apenas y contenía las lagrimas, mientras sus padres la miraban atónitos._

_- Hermione hija, ¿Que dices?¿Que te pasa?- Pregunto su padre._

_- Ahora no os puedo explicar nada, dentro de un tiempo quizás, pero si quiero que sepáis que esto es lo mejor..._

_- Hermi cariño que...- su madre miraba la mano levantada con la barita._

_- Obliviate... ya está hecho. Hola señor y señora Widkins. Sus pasajes para Australia están listos._

- FLASHBACK -

- Necesitaría ayuda para encontrarlos...- dijo con un hilo de voz, no quería llorar.

- Ooooh! Hermione no deberías haber hecho eso - Molly la tenia abraza mientras sollozaba sobre ella, con un tono de reproche y orgullo.

-Realmente fue lo mejor – dijo mirando a las dos mujeres- ahora solo espero que estén bien y el Obliviate sea reversible.

- Por cuanto habréis pasado mis niños?, ya está, ya todo acabado... Los vamos a encontrar. Hoy mismo. ¿Minerva?

- Por supuesto que sí, ahora mismo voy a ponerme en contacto con la gente del ministerio. - dijo esto y salió.

- Y ahora señorita usted debe comer, está muy delgaducha- decía la señora Weasley que la llevaba de la cintura hacia una de las mesas del comedor.

Comió en silencio obedientemente todo lo que ella le puso delante. De vez en cuando miraba la puerta, esperando encontrar a alguno de sus amigos o a la profesora con noticias.

- Muy bien, así me gusta que comas adecuadamente. He perdido un hijo no quiero perder más. - El comentario de la señora Weasley le hizo levantar la cabeza y vio como ella sonreía mientras los ojos se le llevaban de lágrimas.

- Oo! señora Weasley lo siento tanto, yo... yo no sé como expresarlo, ustedes son como mi familia yo los quiero tanto, yo... -Hermione también lloraba ya.

- Primero, deja de llamarme Señora Weasley, llámame Molly, porque no eres como de la familia, ¡ERES DE LA FAMILIA!- Hermione se abrazo a ella fuertemente.

- Muchas gracias señor... digo Molly.

- Gracias a ti por cuidar y querer tanto a Ron - Hermione se sonrojo.- Y ahora a descansar, lo necesitas, aun tienes ojeras. Cuando sepamos algo de tus padres yo te aviso hija.  
Volvió a su cama, aun se sentía cansada, y se pregunto si alguna vez acabaría esa sensación pues parecía inundarla y absolverla como si fuese parte de ella, como si desde ahora siempre fuese a estar cansada... Debía dejar de pensar esas cosas. Y comenzó a recordar, siete años de recuerdos.

_Estaba leyendo en el quicio de su ventana cuando su madre toco la puerta. Para pedirle que la acompañase al comedor pues había un invitado que deseaba hablar con ella, se la veía nerviosa pero Hermione no dijo nada a su madre, solo dejo el libro y la acompaño._

_Se encontró una interesante escena, un hombre con larga barba y una especie de bata azul con estrellas se encontraba con su padre discutiendo sobre clases y horarios. Al verla se levanto._

_- Encantado de conocerla por fin Señorita Granger. Soy el Albus Dumbeldore, profesor y Director en Hogwarts y he venido a explicarte el porque de algunas cosas que pasan a tu alrededor._

_Con un té con pastas, el director les explico a ella y a sus padres que era ella, como era Hogwarts y muchas otras cosas. Desde luego ella que era una niña muy curiosa ya sabia que debía a ver algo en ella pues cada vez que se enfadaba o entristecía pasaban cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Después de varias horas de conversación, todo estaba aclarado, y llego la hora de que Dumbeldore se fuese._

_- Antes de irme, te he traído esto – le dio a Hermione un libro- se que te gusta leer y así te iras familiarizando con nuestro mundo, seguro que encontraras muchos ejemplares interesantes cuando tus padres te lleven de compras al Callejón Diagon- Se volvió y les dijo a los Granger- en unos días un mago vendrá para acompañarlos allí. Buenas noches – Y con un Crak desapareció._

_Definitivamente había leído ese libro, y si sus padres le habían comprado muchos mas sobre Hogwarts y la magia, y este nuevo mundo. _

_Se sintió por primera vez conectada a algo cuando piso el Expreso de Hogwarts, allí sentada Neville se le acerco y ella puedo ayudarle y él no la miro mal, fue un primer amigo, y eso era muy especial. Y por supuesto, Ron y Harry, con aquella rata y la nariz manchada. Hasta tenia un recuerdo de Drago no muy malo. _

_La llegada a Hogwarts en las barcas después de ver por primera vez a Hagrid …._

Se durmió.

Mientras Hermione había subido de nuevo a su habitación y era presa de un profundo sueño lleno de recuerdos. La profesora Mcgonagall empezaba la búsqueda de sus padres.

Horas después Ginny la despertó.

Ron despertaba, abrió los ojos buscando a su amigo, no es que se sorprendiera mucho de Harry despertase antes de él, solía ser así siempre aunque la mayoría de las veces el moreno solía llamarlo. Se baño, cambio de ropa y fue a buscarlo, con el estomago rugiendo como buen león de Gryffindor. Encontró a Harry con Ginny y Hermione en la sala común. Dudo unos segundos en las escaleras antes de dejarse ver. Empezaba a sentir un hormigueo familiar en el cuerpo y esta vez no era hambre. Bueno un poco quizás.

- No, tienes razón cuanto antes mejor amiga, suerte Hermione.

- Si suerte amiga- Ginny la beso.

- Hola chicos, buenos días -Dijo Ron, que no entendía nada de la conversación- ¿Hermione podemos hablar a solas?

- Ron yo... mira no puedo. Me voy - y dicho esto salió corriendo por el retrato.

- Pero yo...yo... que he dicho... h hecho algo mal? Ginny Harry?...- Apenas y se le entendía lo que balbuceaba. Se había levantado para aclarar las cosas con Hermione y esta lo había rechazado...

No, no era posible, ella lo había besado la noche de antes durante la batalla, lo había hecho aguantar durante todos estos meses para ahora abandonarlo así. Se recostó en el sofá, ante las miradas preocupadas de Harry y Ginny, que veían como empezaba a llorar. Quizás había mal interpretado todo.

Recordó cada instante de los últimos meses, ella acepto ser su pareja en la boda de Bill y Fluer, la primera noche en casa de Sirius y como le había pedido que le tomara la mano para dormir porque tenía miedo, como casi se besan la mañana después; como lo había curado cuando se hirió el brazo; el baile en la boda de Bill; la sonrisa que le dirigió en el Refugio después de despertar, su fuerza el funeral de Dolby,; el abrazo tras la caída de Voldemort y las horas juntos en el banco. Lo recordaba todo pero sobretodo aquel beso, ese beso que había borrado todos los anteriores, después de ese beso había pensado que nunca antes había besado hasta ese instante, y que nunca besaría a otra que no fuese ella. Y ahora allí estaba el, solo, recordando.

- Ron! Oye Ron¡ ¿Te encuentras bien?- Oyó en la lejanía la voz de Ginny, su hermana lo llamaba pero el solo pensaba en su castaña. Debería poder salir de este trance y preguntar cosas, o hacer algo pero después de todo el era Ron, solo Ron.


	3. Ginevra Weasley no te rias de tu hermano

_3. ¡Ginevra Weasley no te rias de tu hermano!_

Hermione había salido por el retrato casi corriendo y se dirigía al Despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall donde la esperaban para llevarla junto con sus padres. Había dejado a Ron sin explicaciones. Este le había dicho algo sobre que quería hablar con ella?¡ No sabia que pensar al respecto, después de todo era Ron y había perdido a un hermano y no sabia que podía querer o que esperar. Ella también, pues consideraba a todos los Weasley como su familia. Pero ya se lo aclararía, todo había ocurrido muy rápido, seguro el entendía todo, y Ginny y Harry le dirían algo. Lo mas importante ahora eran sus padres, llevaba meses sin verlos, y seguía preocupada por las posibles repercusiones del encantamiento ademas de la reacción de su padres.

Ella sabia que no había obrado bien encantandolos sin su permiso, pero era la única solución para ponerlos a salvo, y ahora después de todo se dijo así misma lo que había repetido en su cabeza durante muchos meses después de decir hacerlo y llevarlo a cabo. Todas las decisiones tienen consecuencias, y debes atenerte a ellas. Y realmente no le importaba nada si sus padres estaban vivos y sanos, y podían recuperar su vida de nuevo aunque no la incluyesen a ella, o que la castigasen o se enfadasen con ella durante un tiempo. Se le escaparon un par de lagrimas y recordó como había empezado esta carrera frenética hasta el Comedor.

- _Hermi, despierta, mi madre te busca...- abrió los ojos perezosamente para ver un cabello rojo, cuando enfoco mas vio a Ginny._

_- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Ron está bien?- dijo apenas estirándose sobre las sabanas de un salto._

_ - Yo también me alegro mucho de verte amiga -dijo Ginny esbozando una sonrisa. Hermione se incorporo y la abrazo. Ya con lagrimas en los ojos._

_- Ohhh, amiga!- dijo avergonzada y muy contenta.- Me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo, Ginny!_

_- Eso está mejor, mi madre dice que han encontrado a tus padres..._

_- Ooo, ya?, voy a buscar a tu madre ¿dónde está? ¿Te ha dicho algo más? oh Ginny te extrañe tanto! -las lagrimas brotaban sin cesar de sus ojos._

_- Tranquila amiga y futura cuñada- dijo giñandole un ojo- todo está bien, te está esperando en el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall. ¿Vamos?- se levanto tan rápido que casi se cae._

_- Nunca cambiaras Ginny- dijo con un pequeño codazo._

_Una vez en el despacho, la profesora le informo que habían encontrado a sus padres, efectivamente en Australia, sanos y salvos y sin recordar nada de una hija llamada Hermione ni nada de la magia e iban a buscarlos inmediatamente. Estaban en la sede del ministerio de Magia Australiano esperando a que llegasen los agentes Ingleses para proceder con el desencantamiento del obliviate. Hermione decidió ir ella misma también, después de todo había sido responsabilidad suya. Salió con Ginny para buscar algo de ropa. No le habían dicho cuantos días iban a estar de viaje. _

_Encontraron a Harry sentado en los sillones de la sala común solo. Dejo a Ginny con él y subió a la habitación. Metió toda la ropa que se necesitaba en el archifamoso bolso encantado. Y bajo de nuevo a la sala Común, parecía que se había desentumecido con la noticia._

_Apenas había podido despedirse de Ginny y Harry y mucho menos de Hermione. _

_- No, tienes razón cuanto antes mejor amiga, suerte Hermione._

_ - Si suerte amiga- Ginny la beso._

_En ese momento había a parecido el pelirrojo y ni siquiera recordaba bien si había sido capaz de decir algo solo había salido corriendo camino al Gran Comedor donde la esperaban._

- Buenos días Señorita Granger ¿Está preparada?- Pregunto uno de los hombres del ministerio.

- Sí, gracias, ¿Cuándo salimos? - dijo mirando a su alrededor buscando alguna cara conocida entre la partida de rescate. Se había negado a llevar a Harry o Ginny que se habían ofrecido amablemente y ahora dudaba si había sido buena idea después de tantos meses juntos ahora separarse para esta viaje, que no estaba segura de su buen final.

- Ahora mismo Hermione - Dijo detrás de ella el señor Weasley - Vamos a usar un traslador.

-¿Usted viene señor? - pregunto con algo mas de animo al ver la conocida cara de Arthur Weasley.

- Si, es lo menos que puedo hacer, además a si me distraigo. Y llámame Arthur por favor, Somos de la familia. Yo te puedo llamar Mione o algo... - Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza.- Además si no fuese seguro Molly me mataría. - dijo con media sonrisa- ya sabes como es esa mujer...

Después de todo era admirable la fortaleza de esta familia, habían perdido familiares, amigos y un hijo y aun estaban ahí para ayudar a los demás, para ayudarla a ella tratándola como una hija mas. A pesar de que era una familia humilde siempre habían tenido algo para ella sin hacer distinción con el resto de los Weasley o Harry y se sentía muy afortunada por eso. Siempre se había sentido como en casa estando en la Madrigera mas incluso que en la suya propia, siendo hija única allí encontró hermanos, amigos , unos padres y el amor. Y aunque durante un tiempo se llego a preocupar pos su sangre y la aceptación de los Weasley ante una posible relación con Ron, se sintió tonta e infantil al analizar ese miedo, ellos no eran así. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento aun con lagrimas en los ojos por todas las emociones. Ellos eran su familia.

Todos tocaron el traslador y desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto en la sala común Harry seguía intentando comunicarse con Ron. Que si hacia unos años a había sido comparado por Hermione con una cucharilla de té por sus sentimientos, ahora lo parecía por su estaticidad. Había dejado de llorar y ahora solo permanecía ausente sentado en el sofá junto a ellos.

- ¿Ron? ¿Amigo? Oye¡ ¿Qué te pasa? - decía Harry visiblemente preocupado pasando una mano ante sus ojos, mientras Ginny reía,- ¡Ginebra Weasley no te rías de tu Hermano! A mí me preocupa.

- Vamos Harry solo esta así por Hermione en cuanto vuelva se le pasara.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Dónde está? - Dijo Ron que había despertado de su trance al oír el nombre de la castaña.

- Ella ha tenido...

Pero no le pudieron contestar porque fueron interrumpidos por Bill.

- Buenos dias! Me alegro de encontraros a los tres juntos.¿Os encontrais bien?

- Si mas o menos.- Contesto Ginny.

- Ya hablaremos mas detenidamente en otro momento. Ahora chicos mama quiere hablar con todos nosotros, también contigo Harry por supuesto, pero antes pasa por el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall. Te esperamos en el Gran Comedor.

Siguieron a Bill hasta la puerta del despacho de la profesora. Harry toco y paso, mientras los demás se fueron a buscar a su madre.

- Ron! hijo mío, estas más delgado! y mas alto! y más pelirrojo…!- Decía su madre entre sollozos, mientras lo abrazaba casi al borde de la asfixia.

- Mama ¡Me viste anoche! - Mientras la señora Weasley lo abrazaba. Junto a ellos estaban Fleur y George con la mirada perdida.

- Pues yo te veo cambiado hijo.- dijo, dándole un beso en la frente- Bueno… vuestro padre y el resto de vuestros hermanos - al decir esto su mirada se ensombreció y miro de reojo a George que estaba serio - están ayudando al ministerio con algunas tareas. Se nos necesita y creo que nos sentara bien ayudar - hizo una pausa mirando a los presentes- Ginny, Fleur y yo vamos a la enfermería hace falta ayuda con los enfermos y la organización. Ron, han pedido ayuda para algunas tareas de reconstrucción, imagino que puedo contar contigo y con Harry.

- Si mama- dijo Ron.

- De acuerdo, hay mucho que hacer, nos han ofrecido las habitaciones mientras las necesitemos pero vuestro padre y yo hemos decidido volver todos a casa esta noche. Cuando no se nos necesite, nos iremos a la Madriguera. Debemos descansar y dormir algo mañana será la despedida y será un día largo- dijo ya conteniendo las lagrimas y mirando de vez en cuando a George, que se marcho camino a la enfermería sin decir palabra.

- Parece mentira que ayer por la mañana se acabasen tantos años de lucha - Dijo Bill- tantas batallas, tantas heridas, tantas perdidas...

- Si mi amog, pego ahoga estagemos todos juntos y bien -Dijo Fleur mientras lo cogía de la mano.

- Yo voy a ponerme al servicio del ministerio también, nos vemos a la hora de la cena - Y se marcho después de haber besado a su esposa y a su madre.- Me deben estar esperando.

- Ron espera a Harry y desayunad despues presentaros a Hagrid que esta coordinando los trabajos pesado- con esto Molly se fue con las otras dos Weasley a la enfermeria.

Ron espero a Harry en las puertas de Comedor, como le habían dicho cuando llego el moreno después de desayunar algo le informo de lo que les había pedido Molly y se dirigieron a ayudar.

Empezaron con las tareas de reconstrucción, no quedaban cadáveres ni nada que pudiese hacer ver que habían muerto allí personas durante la batalla, solo parecía como si hubiese habido un gran terremoto o una enorme catástrofe natural. Había partes del castillo verdaderamente destrozadas, a ellos los enviaron fuera a retirar escombro de los jardines, alguien debió pensar que no seria buena idea mandar a un Weasley donde había caído el gemelo, y tenia razón pues Ron respiro sonoramente después de salir del castillo. Paso un largo y duro día, haciendo una parada solo a la hora del almuerzo que gustosamente les había servido Kreacher junto al lago. Cuando casi anochecía, todos los Weasley se encontraron en el Gran comedor, después de una cena la señora Weasley les dijo:

-Es hora de ir a casa- era extraño pues después de tanto tiempo no sintieron sino miedo de ir al hogar, tantos buenos recuerdos y quizás allí no quedase nada de eso ahora.

-Molly, Bill y yo, igemos al Gefugio.

- Fleur querida, preferiría que vinieseis con nosotros aunque fuese esta noche.

- Pego Molly no quegemos molestag, Bill y yo podemos ig...

-No molestáis hija, además quiero teneros a todos juntos hoy. - dijo cogiendo a la rubia de las manos.

Se dirigieron en silencio a las puertas de Hogwarts pues una vez restauradas las protecciones en el castillo no era posible aparecerse ni desaparecerse. Y tras un sonoro Crack volvieron a casa.

Se aparecieron todos en la Madriguera, menos Harry que vendría después junto con Percy pues aun tenían cosas que solucionar con respecto a la batalla y el ministerio insistía en interrogarlo antes de que olvidase algún detalle importante.

Ron estaba cambiándose en el baño para dormir, después de una larga ducha, esperaría a Harry tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle seguro el sabia donde estaba Hermi. Cuando llego a su habitación vio a Harry profundamente dormido.

-Perfecto- murmuro.- Llego mientras me cambiaba y se durmió, el muy vago, no se de que estará tan cansado.

Se sentó en su ventana y miro al horizonte con la esperanza de que ella apareciese en algún momento, quería volver a sentir el calor de sus labios, su olor, su cuerpo y ella estaba quien sabe donde. Solo se podía oír silencio, si es que eso puede considerarse un sonido. Se quedo durante un largo rato mirando el horizonte y pensando en ella, pues así no pensaba en su hermano caído.

La vio llegar a través del sinuoso camino que llegaba al patio de la Madriguera y bajo corriendo abrazarla y todo estaba bien ya. La acompaño dentro y subieron a dormir. Días después Hermi lo abrazaba y le decía cuanto lo amaba, estaban los dos tirados en el prado cerca de la madriguera.

-Mira lo que hemos encontrado Fred…

-Ups que animalito tan raro tiene, dos cabezas una pelirroja y otra castaña. JAJA.- dijo el gemelo.

Los gemelos se reían de la feliz pareja pero a él le daba igual, estaba con Hermione y sus hermanos estaban vivos y sanos y salvos. Y era muy feliz. Las pesadillas se habían esfumado y los sueños se habían hecho realidad.

Quiero agradecer a manzana y georginuxua, por a verme incluido entre sus favoritos muchas gracias. Animaros y dejad algún comentario, quizas asi me anime y actualice antes de finalizar el dia.

Besitos y gracias por leer


	4. La despedida

_**4. La despedida**_

Se sentía bien tener a Hermione entre los brazos, aunque la imagen comenzaba a difuminarse e intento agarrar a la castaña todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo. Pero no lo consiguió.

Oyó algo a lo lejos y entonces, noto frió y dolor en la espalda, junto con una superficie dura y lisa contra la mejilla izquierda. Tenia todo el cuerpo entumecido, y fue abriendo los ojos casi con miedo al posible atacante que lo había dejado en ese lamentable estado. Don Morfeo era el culpable, el sueño lo había vencido mientras observaba los alrededores de su casa. Ahora se despertaba con gran pesar pues estaba muy a gusto durmiendo mientras soñaba con su castaña.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces dormido hay? - Harry lo miraba con cara de sueño.

- ¡Ooh! Solo lo soñé…

- ¿Ron que dices? - dijo tirando la parte de arriba de su pijama.

- Estaba en el lago, al sol y... nada dejalo solo debió ser un sueño - miro de nuevo al patio de la Madriguera, para después bajar de quicio de la ventana- Me debí quedar durmiendo mientras miraba si alguien venia anoche- dijo entre dientes.

- Estas raro amigo, te noto... se que son días difíciles, pero...

- ¡Chicos a desayunar, se nos hace tarde! - Dijo la señora Weasley desde la cocina- DEBERIAIS ESTAR VESTIDOS YA!- ambos se estremecieron y se pusieron a vestirse.

- Harry ¿Sabes algo ...- pero fue interrumpido por alguien que llamaba a la puerta, empezaba a ser realmente agotador no poder ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre debido a las interrupciones.

Definitivamente estaban de vuelta en la Madriguera, podía estar en mejor o peor estado, e incluso con uno de sus miembros ausente para siempre. Pero estaban en casa, con las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, las continuas interrupciones, gritos, amenazas de Molly, y sobretodo un irresistible olor a comida recién hecha subiendo escaleras arriba como una tentación convocada para los mejores paladares. Hogar, revuelto hogar, ¿dulce hogar?

- ¿Puedo pasar? - George estaba en la puerta, había adelgazado mucho y estaba algo pálido, tenia ojeras y los ojos muy rojos e hinchados. El atuendo que llevaba no era para nada su estilo, tenia el mismo corte y estilo que la ropa que esperaba para Harry y Ron. Molly las debia de a ver preparado durante la noche.

- Claro George, Harry y yo nos estamos vistiendo, pasa -Ron y Harry siguieron vistiéndose mientras George se sentaba en la cama de Ron mirando el suelo – Mama nos ha llamado.

- Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo... aunque todo parece estar igual... -George paro como esperando algo- ...aunque tu estas mas... - volvió a callar, y después de tragar saliva dijo- …alto hermanito – hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros- Te eché mucho de menos.

- George yo... -Ron miraba sorprendido a su hermano que seguía con la vista en el suelo sin saber cómo seguir la frase- yo también te eché de menos.

- Creéis que alguna vez me acostumbre a terminar mis frases, se me hace muy raro - dijo levantando la mirada con una leve sonrisa.

- Yo... -Pero George levanto la mano y lo corto.

- Tu, el, todos... no, no lo digas ¿de acuerdo?. Ron, yo conocía a Fred. Mejor que nadie y puedo decirte sin duda alguna que él nos quería a todos y deseaba que fuésemos felices, y aunque ahora sea difícil lo superaremos porque estamos juntos- hizo una pausa de unos segundos- Porque eso es lo que yo querría si hubiese sido yo en vez de Fred.

- George yo, os eché mucho de menos y yo... yo..., tenía tantas cosas que decirle y...

- ¡Ron! Los dos estábamos muy orgullosos de vosotros – dijo señalando a Harry y Ron- habéis luchado como muchos adultos no los hubiesen hecho. Hicisteis lo que tenias que hacer, igual que todos, porque estábamos en Guerra.

- Solo me hubiese gustado decirle algunas cosas antes de escapar de esa manera, yo...

- Ooooh! Vamos no te escapaste, y ademas él sabia que lo querías igual que lo sé yo, y ahora después de esto que voy a decir todos lo olvidaremos y haremos como que no ha pasado nunca...- sonrió y tomo aire sonoramente - os quiero mucho a los dos -dijo mirando a Harry- y ahora vamos a bajar porque sino mama matara a alguien más y después de todo no tenemos copias de todos.

Terminaron de vestirse, con la ropa que la señora Weasley les había preparado, y bajaron a desayunar. En la mesa de la cocina estaba servido el desayuno, los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a comer en silencio. El resto de la familia ya estaba allí. Fue un desayuno ligero y muy tranquilo. Aunque después de tanto tiempo llego a ser agradable incluso en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Cuando terminaron el Señor Weasley se levanto de la mesa con Molly de mano.

- Es hora de irse -dijo

Y todos se levantaron y lo siguieron en silencio hacia el patio de atrás donde se desaparecerían para llegar a Hogwarts. Ahora todo parecía mas real, su hermano había muerto e iban a despedirse de él. Ron sintió un vació al ver como sus padres se consolaban mutuamente, iban cogidos por la cintura y Molly parecía que iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro, sin embargo su padre las sostenía con gran fuerza y vigor, y el sintió su mano fría y pensó en Hermione. Su hermano Bill caminaba junto Fleur y Harry iba muy cerca de Ginny. A su lado caminaba George y se sintió culpable, porque mientras su hermano sufría el solo pensaba en la castaña.

- Papa ¿Donde está Hermione? -Pregunto George. Ron lo miro extrañado.

- En Hogwarts, tenia asuntos que resolver.- Dijo el señor Weasley mirando a Ron que se sonrojo- Y decidió esperarnos allí con sus padres.

A estas alturas hasta Ron había descubierto que la ausencia de la castaña se debía a que había salido en busca de su familia. Él debía haberla acompañado pensó.

-Vamos -dijo Bill cogiendo la mano de Fleur y mirando por ultima ves la Madriguera.

Se oyó un fuerte crak y aparecieron todos delante de las puertas de roble del colegio. Las protecciones habían sido desactivadas temporalmente para permitir que los familiares y amigos que asistiesen a los funerales pudieran acceder mas fácilmente al recinto. En la escalera los esperaba Hermione con sus padres, ella llevaba un vestido oscuro y el pelo recogido en un moño bajo, sus padres también utilizaban el color oscuro pero se veían claramente incómodos ante tanto mago y tanta aparición. Ron sonrió al verla, pero inmediatamente se sintió nuevamente culpable al pensar en George.

- No te sientas culpable Fred estaría encantado y muy orgulloso de tenerla como cuñada- susurro George al oído de Ron. Cuando Ron fue a decir algo ya estaban los Granger con ellos.

Los Granger se les unieron y tras los oportunos saludos de cortesía. Iniciaron todos camino en silencio hacia los terrenos donde serian los funerales, junto al lago. La explanada ya estaba llena de gente, habían puesto los ataúdes todos juntos, algunos con fotos de los homenajeados o algún objeto personal querido y muchas sillas, dejando un sitio reservado para los familiares de los muertos. Mucha gente permanecía en pie. A lo lejos vieron la figura de un muchacho alto y moreno que los saludaba discretamente mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Era Victor Krum ataviado con el uniforme de gala de Dumstrams. Mientras las familias iban a acomodarse en sus sillas, Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione se retrasaron para hablar con Victor Krum.

- Es un encanto de verros muchachos- dijo el búlgaro- Lamento mucho lo del hermano Weasley – dijo haciendo sus mayores esfuerzos.

- Gracias Krum – dijo Ron con la mandíbula tensa. Buscando la mano de Hermione que se sonrojo ante el contacto pero no dudo en apretarla.

- Herrmión es un placer volverrrr a verrgte sana y salva – dijo cogiendo la otra mano y besándola, dando de lado al resto- Tenia ganas de verrgte- Hermione noto como Ron se tensaba a su lado y antes de llegar a mayores intento solucionar la situación.

- Continuad ahora voy. - dijo Hermione casi susurrando y muy sonrojada- ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Vas con Víctor? -Hermione asintió- ¿Te guardo sitio a mi lado o te sentaras con Krum? -pregunto Ron sin cambiar el tono, lo que sorprendió mucho a Hermione.

- Me voy a sentar contigo, Ron. Si quieres claro. No quiero imponerte mi presencia yo... ¿Me guardaras un sitio? - El pelirrojo se giro y siguió andando como si nada, mientras Hermione pensaba en lo que había sucedido.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Ron, pero quizás tardase un poco, la situación no acompañaba mucho a discusiones ni nada. Quiso replicar algo a Ron pero este ya se dirigía a las sillas acompañada por su hermana y Harry.

- Ron...

Hermione se quedo mirando al pelirrojo alejarse, espero que Víctor tomase la palabra había decidido quedarse a solas con él para evitar mas comentarios incómodos delante de Ron, ademas ella consideraba que había que debía aclarar las cosas con él pero no había pensado hacerlo ni tan pronto ni esas circunstancias. Y ahora no se veía con fuerzas ni le salia ninguna palabra coherente. Ellos habían tenido una relación por carta, mas de amistad que de otra cosa, pero ella había ido viendo como las intenciones de Víctor cambiaban conforme su correspondencia avanzaba. E incluso el había intentado hablar con ella en la boda de Bill y Fluer, habría querido explicarle las cosas entonces pero todo sucedió muy deprisa y con el ataque habían salido huyendo.

- Hola Herrr-mio-nie – dijo él tratando de llamar la atención de la castaña.

- Hola Víctor, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras trataba de ver las reacciones de Ron, lo que menos quería era causarle dolor al pelirrojo o que montase una escena de celos.

- Tenia algunos amigos entrrre los muerrtos, me alegrra mucho verrte bien. -dijo con tono melancólico el búlgaro- y que estes bien de verrgadar.

- Lo siento yo no sabía lo de tus amigos -siguió mirando a Ron de reojo. Noto la mano de Víctor sobre la suya y lo miro a los ojos.- Vamos a dar un paseo, así podremos hablar.

Cogidos de la mano se dirigieron a una zona de arboles cercana al lago, donde no había mucha gente y permanecía tranquila. Quizás eso tampoco había sido muy buena idea pero así al menos podía quitarse de la visión de Ron y evitar cosas desagradables para todos. Casi comenzó a temblar mientras pensaba como había llegado a esta situación ella debería estar con Ron, no hablando de temas románticos o a punto de hablarlo con Viki. Umm ella había pensado en el como Viki, malas influencias de Ron. Pensó con media sonrisa.

Krum la giro en ese momento y se quedo mirandola a los ojos, e interpreto como una señal afirmativa la sonrisa de ella. Así que aclaro la garganta e intento controlar su acento para hablar con ella de la manera mas clara posible.

- Yo... me sentí muy contento cuanto accediste a tener correo con mi perrsona- la había cogido de las manos y la miraba a los ojos- tu siempre has visto mas allá de mi mundo de quiddict, has sido buena con mego.

- Victor yo, no se que decirte yo...

-Esperra dejame hablarrr porr farvor- trago saliva ruidosamente -Tu sabes que me cuesta algo tu idioma e tengo muchas cosas que decirte antes de nada.

- Creo que este no es momento más adecuado Victor es un momento difícil para todos y creo que debería estar con mis amigos, hemos venido aquí a despedir a los amigos y...

- Prrrrecisamente porrr eso … yo quiero estar contigo, y apoyarte ahorrga que lo necesitas.

- Debería marcharme con mis amigos Víctor- Muy bien Hermione tu valiente y sin huir se dijo a si misma. Mientras ya comenzaba a andar. Pero el fue mas rápido y la cogió de ambos brazos.

- Herrrmione porr favor, escuchame yoo... Bueno... Tu sabes que yo te quierrro, erres prrecio-sa y me encantas Hermio-nie -dijo tratando de eliminar al máximo su acento búlgaro.

- Oh Víctor yo también te quiero mucho... y...- Víctor se acerco a besarla, sin esperar nada mas solo interpretando las ultimas palabras.

Ella sintió pavor, veía como los labios de Krum se le acercaban y Ron la esperaba junto a su silla vaciá. Y no sabia que hacer el cuerpo fuerte del búlgaro la tenia placada y ella no podía reaccionar, mientras los segundos se convertían en horas. Cada vez más cerca pero en ese instante Harry la llamo.

* * *

**_Quiero darle las gracias a manzana y a georginixua por agregarme a vuestras historias, os dedico el capitulo y espero vuestros reviews. Si recivo un nuemro considerable de ellos quizas acctualice antes del final de dia. Con "5. Sonrisas y lagrimas"_**

**_Besos_**


	5. Sonrisas y lagrimas I

Hola a todos de nuevo. Primero que nada un **_AVISO Importante._** Tuve un error al etiquetar los capitulos y los subi mal, el tercer capitulo era "Ginevra Weasley no te rias de tu hermano" y yo subi "La despedida" que era el cuarto. Seguido de este. Por lo cual lo siento mucho mucho.

Ahora con respecto a este capitulo tengo que decir que cuando comenze a reeditar este capitulo no tenia intencion de hacer en el muchos retoques pero al final sin darme cuenta habia realizado tantos que decidi que que seria buena idea dividirlo en dos.

Solo espero que os guste, y me hagais saberlo.

Quiero darle las gracias a Georginixua y Nana Granger W. por sus reveiws gracias por arrancarme una sonrisa de la cara. Besos lindas

* * *

_**5. Sonrisas y lágrimas (I)**_

Las palabras "tierra tragame" nunca habían tenido tanto sentido para ella, estaba atrapada por los brazos de Victor, y esos segundos parecieron años. Su mente intentaba funcionar pero no podía, estaba petrificada, o si, eso si lo sabia ella, la había petrificado el basilisco años atrás y hora Víctor Krum. Era una situación incomoda pues el cuerpo no respondía pero seguías pensando igual. _Ademas era imposible que se pudiesen procesar tanto en los segundos que se tardaba en acercar una boca a otra, al menos que una estuviese en Australia y otra en Londres porque entonces... Centrate Hermione se dijo así misma. Cuerpo muévete._

Y una voz la llamo.

- Hermione la ceremonia va a empezar.- salvada por la campana. Se separo casi violentamente del búlgaro y suspiro profundamente.

- Si es cierto Harry ya voy - se giro hacia Krum y le dijo- Víctor siento mucho la confusión pero me temo que no me has entendido, yo te quiero mucho - el búlgaro sonrió - pero no como tú a mí, yo te quiero como amigo solamente. - hizo una pausa para dejar que lo que acababa de decir fuese procesado por la mente de Krum- Yo estoy enamorada de otro -se giro para buscar a Ron y lo señalo- no puedo querer a nadie más. ¿Me entiendes? -busco algo en sus ojos que le dijese que si, con el jugador nunca se sabia...- Yo no quiero hacerte daño pero es la verdad - Hermione se puso de puntillas y beso a Krum en la mejilla, el sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Suerrte y hasta prrronto. - la miro a los ojos- Si alguna vez cambias de opinión... Sabes donde buscarrr -Y se marcho a sentarse con su grupo sin mirar atrás.

Harry cogió a Hermione de los hombros acercándola mas a él, mientras se dirigían con los Weasley. Se podía ver claramente el estado nervioso de ella, y él sonrojo de sus mejillas. Decidió no pensar mas en Víctor el era pasado.

-¿Como esta Ron?- pregunto mirando a Harry a la cara.

- Afectado, como todos los demás, aunque creo que aun no han o mejor dicho no hemos asumido lo que ha pasado en realidad. Ya sabes lo de Fred- trago saliva- además te ha echado de menos - dijo Harry dándole un pequeño codazo - te necesita.

- Y yo a él.- confeso ya sin ninguna vergüenza.

- Si todo esto no fuese demasiado os diría que paraseis ya porque esta relación será rara, pero quiero que seáis felices y juntos podéis serlo -diciendo esto último llegaron junto con Ron. Y Hermione se sentó a su lado.

Harry se acomodo junto a Ginny que tenia los ojos enrrojecidos, junto a ellos estaban el resto de los hermanos Weasley y Fluer. Delante de ellos, en otra fila de sillas, estaba el matrimonio Weasley. Tia Muriel permanecia en silencio a un lado de Arthur, junto a él su esposa Molly que tenia su mano derecha apretada entre las de su marido y la izquierda en el regazo de George. Junto a el Angelina Johnson. Se acomodo junto a Ron sin apenas mirarlo. Tenia miedo de como pudiese reaccionar.

- ¿Y Víctor? ¿No viene contigo? no lo he saludado -dijo Ron mirando ha Hermione -se os ve muy bien juntos.

- No Ron, Víctor, se ha sentado en otra parte, y no es lo que tu...-Ron la cogió de la mano y le dijo.

- Da igual - Hermione lo miro a los ojos y se asusto, no podía distinguir el sentimiento que había en ellos. Debía ser por Fred.

Ahora, allí, sentados en esas sillas, rodeados de tanta gente era como si empezasen a comprender la mayoría la magnitud de lo que había pasado. Habían ganado la Guerra si, pero había costado muchas vidas, y ya no volverían.

Y Ron, no era una excepción a ese sentimiento general de tristeza y conmoción, aunque parecía a ver estado bien durante los dos últimos días e incluso algo contento y optimista, su mundo había dado un vuelco al ver los féretros en la explanada. Estaba destrozado, lo estuvo desde que vio caer a su hermano o incluso antes de solo pensar que alguien caería, pero había intentado sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible. Sin embargo ahora todo se le caía encima. Permaneció inmóvil, junto a Hermione, por miedo a romperse en mil pedazos si movía un solo musculo. Ella lo sostenía aun sin hacer nada, con una barrera invisible que no le dejaba desmoronarse. No iba a llorar, por lo menos no ahora, debía dar serenidad por su madre y Ginny que no podían contener el llanto.

Llevaban años luchado contra Voldemort, con una amenaza constante y miedo, y ahora que podían ser felices la pesadilla parecía no acabar. Estaba en un funeral, pero no en uno cualquiera sino en el de su propio hermano, Fred, y sus amigos, Lupin, Tonks, muchos alumnos de Hogwarts y muchos otros como Snape y la chica que había querido desde hacía siete años, cuando la conoció en ese tren, cuya mano cogía, para no hundirse, había besado a Víctor Krum, su peor enemigo, ¿porque peor enemigo? pues precisamente por eso por besar a su castaña.

La ceremonia había empezado, fue sencilla, la oficio la misma persona que el funeral de Dumbeldore y la boda de Bill y Fleur, pero cada segundo Ron se sentía peor y peor, la pesada realidad caía sobre él. Veía a su madre destroza, a su padre y a sus hermanos y se sentía impotente y ridículo. Si alguien hubiese preguntado algo al pelirrojo sobre la ceremonia no había contestado sino que ella estaba a su lado. Su mente no era capaz de procesar nada más. Sintió un ruido y al girarse para buscar su procedencia y vio a Hermione llorando, sin pensarlo la abrazo. Con ella sobre su pecho transcurrió el funeral.

Algunos familiares hablaban para honrar a sus muertos o amigos. Pasaron horas, en una interminable celebración ante el desfile de familiares afligidos que querían dedicar unas ultimas palabras a los suyos. La familia Weasley primero había designado a Bill, por ser el mayor y él que más entero se mantenía, pero tras mucho insistir y rogar George había conseguido ser él quien rindiese honores a Fred. Su madre había tratado de convencerlo diciéndole que él no debía pasar por eso, que seria una experiencia traumatica. Pero su argumento había sido de mayor peso, George y Fred era gemelos e inseparables y nadie mejor que él conocía a su hermano y sabía que decir. Por un momento la burbuja donde solo estaban él y Hermione desapareció al ver a su hermano levantarse de su silla y caminar hacia el ataúd de Fred.

- Si os dijese que yo soy el mas guapo de los dos, mentiría – dijo mientras acariciaba el ataud- quizás si el mas listo. Ademas visto esta que yo permanezco de pie- hubo un gemido general. Pero los que conocían a los gemelos sonrieron era una broma típica de ellos- Sabes ademas de este gran homenaje, delante de toda la comunidad mágica, te van a conceder hermano el honor de ser enterrado e Hogwarts y una placa con tu nombre en el ministerio en un bonito monumento en honor a los caído- miraba la foto como si estuviesen solo en una conversación- ya les he dicho que tu no amaste tu época en Hogwarts y quizás no te hacia mucha gracia permanecer aquí de por vida. Intentare que sea cerca del campo de Quiddict- Dio un gran suspiro, y por primera vez miro a la gente como dándose cuenta donde estaba- No creo que pueda explicarles como era mi hermano en un discurso, ni con todas las palabras del mundo, el era mas bien de gestos y por eso solo un gesto puede dar una clara imagen de quien era Fred Weasley.

Se volvió caminando tranquilamente a su silla, junto su madre que lloraba desconsolada, mientras la mayoría de la gente lo miraba y murmuraba sin comprender bien que había querido decir. Al sentarse, levanto la cara de su madre y le susurro algo al oído al tiempo que señalaba con su mano. Y en ese instante comenzó un juego de fuegos artificiales espectacular y único. Digno del mismísimo Fred. Molly lo miro agradecida, era realmente un homenaje único.

La mayoría de la gente no entendió nada, pero les pareció magnifico y rompieron en un aplauso silencioso. El resto transcurrió mas rápido y difuso pues las autoridades comenzaron con los discursos sobre la valentía y el honor de los caídos... ecetera como si alguno de ellos supiese que era eso. Bueno había que decir que muchos aurores habían caído también.

Hermione no podía creer la actitud de Ron, no entendía nada, tenía que pensar mucho y después hablar con él. Todo esto lo estaba superando sin duda era eso, y ella no había podido estar a su lado en estas ultimas horas por correr a socorrer a sus padres. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en sus padres. Prefería no pensar en ellos ahora. Los cambios de humor de Ron, primero mostraba celos, después indiferencia y ahora la consolaba, eran ciertamente alarmantes. Pero ella una vez más se dijo que se debía a la cantidad de emociones que estaban viviendo estos días, y que ella no tenia nada que ver. Su relación debía esperar y mantenerse junto a el como una amiga. No era momento de empezar relaciones románticas con nadie. Con ese hilo de pensamientos no noto cuando Ron la levanto de su silla junto a el. Y apenas entendió porque las sirenas emergian de las aguas y entonaban cánticos a la vez que los centauros lanzaban flechas. Honores a los muertos.

Cuando la ceremonia acabo, algunos amigos se acercaron a saludarlos y mostrar su dolor por la muerte de Fred. En una esquina y bajo un árbol Grawp acariciaba el lomo de Fang, ambos tenían heridas visibles de la batalla, el semigigante levanto una mano tímida para saludar al trió mientras observaba como su hermano iba a saludar. Hagrid iba acompañado por Olimpye Maxime (Directora de la Academia Beauxbatons), iba muy elegante con una túnica de gala nueva, y por primera vez peinado y perfumado? incleible..., y los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Te imaginas como serán sus hijos? -le susurro Ron a Hermione mientras le limpiaba una lagrima. Ella sonrió- así me gusta. Es mejor sonreír que llorar.

- Oooh! Ron se supone que yo tendría que consolarte a ti- Dijo Hermione muy triste y avergonzada de su actitud.

- Y lo haces -dijo el alzando sus manos unidas y besando la de ella- con tu presencia. Además Fred también era muy importante para ti, junto con Lupin y Tonks. Siempre hemos sido como una familia todos. Tranquila.

Se sorprendió ante aquello, era posible tanta madurez por parte del pelirrojo, ni gritos de celos a Krum, ni escenas raras, y esos comentarios y gestos tan atentos.

La gente empezó a partir a sus casas, habían sido unos meses muy duros y era hora de descansar, había que levantar una nueva vida, pero eso sería mañana.

Los Weasley hablaban con los Granger, mientras Ron miraba al lago pensando en qué actitud tomar con respecto a Hermione, hasta hacia un momento ella se encontraba entre sus brazos pero ahora estaba con sus padres lejos de él. Con lo que la necesitaba. Se sentía muy triste porque ella se iría con sus padres y no sabía cuando se volverían a ver. Ron tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, la muerte de Fred y otros muchos, pero sobre todo la actitud de Hermione desde el beso. Repaso todos los momentos memorables de su vida y allí esta ella, repaso todos los momentos tristes y allí estaba ella, recordó los momentos embarazosos y ella también estaba. Durante siete años ella había sido una constante en su vida, no la podía perder. Y ahora casi había besado a Krum delante de él, pero había llegado Harry. ¿Se habrían besado si él no hubiera interrumpido? ¿Y por qué lo había señalado después ella? Estaba muy confuso.

- Es hora de ir a casa chicos - Ron se volvió y vio a su padres con sus hermanos y Harry, mientras Hermione sujetaba la mano de sus padres. La miro triste. Había permanecido apartado de todos junto a un árbol para evitar las desagradables despedidas, pero el momento había llegado.

- No podemos expresar la enorme gratitud que nos une a ustedes, por cuidar de nuestra hija- decia la madre de Hermione- incluso en estos momentos tan duros para ustedes.

- No se preocupen, todo esta bien – dijo Molly aun sollozando.

- Creo que es hora de que dejemos a los Weasley ir a casa y descansar. Son momentos dificiles y tendrán ganas de ir al hogar- Miro a la castaña, con una mezcla de sentimientos en los ojos que Ron no supo interpretar muy bien- Bueno gracias por cuidar a Hermione mientras aclaramos un poco esta situación -Dijo el Señor Granger, Ron no entendió.

- De nada, además ella es de la familia, la queremos como si fuese otra hija junto con Harry. -se giro y le hablo a ella directamente.- Porque de hecho lo son, y las puertas de nuestra casa están abiertas siempre para ella, pase lo que pase. Nos vemos en casa cuando quieras Hermione.

- De acuerdo y gracias de nuevo - Diciendo esto toco a sus padres y desapareció.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Pues ya sabeis. Comentadmelo. Nos vemos mañana con Sonrisas y lagrimas (II). Si tengo muchas sonrisas quiizas antes de mañana.

Jeje (risa malvada)


	6. Sonrisas y lagrimas II

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por tardar en actualizar, se que prometí un capitulo por día pero me llamaron para trabajar de extra en un sitio y no lo pude rechazar el trabajo es el trabajo. no tenia conexión, por lo tanto I´m sorry. En definitiva he tenido el fin de semana movido.

Gracias a los que estáis hay.

* * *

_**5. Sonrisas y lagrimas (II)**_

Plop. Pero eso no era todo. Solo era el sonido que producía la desaparición, y resultaba cómico con la espiral de sensaciones que se desataban en tu cuerpo. Sentías cada molécula, cada célula, cada folículo nervioso, plegarse sobre si mismo y volver a plegarse hasta ser absorbidos por el ombligo y luego escupidos al destino elegido. Unos segundos si, pero unos segundos largos.

Estaban en su casa, o lo que quedaba de ella, y aunque durante todos esos meses e incluso al ver a sus padres en Australia había tenido miedo sobre si su decisión era la correcta. Cuando puso un pie en su casa lo supo. Había acertado de lleno. La casa parecía un autentico campo de batalla incluso había algo rojo, debía de imitar a la sangre y lo hacia a la perfección, si es que no era propiamente dicho sangre,esa idea era horripilante y la estremeció, decorando las paredes con frases como "SANGRE SUCIA MUERE" o "COBARDE QUE HUYE SANGRE SUCIA" o "PURIFICACIÓN DE LA SANGRE; MUERTE A LOS IMPUROS". Y una larga lista así. Era la segunda vez que lo veía todo y aun no podía digerirlo. La primera vez había sido de vuelta de Australia. Estaba tan cercano y le parecía que debían haber pasado siglos, su mente debía haber perdido el sentido del espacio tiempo.

Había corrido por todo Hogwarts para llegar al Gran Comedor a reunirse con los aurores que viajaban a Australia por sus padres. Era de agradecer que en momentos en los que todo estaba patas arriba y se necesitaban todas las varitas disponibles para levantar el ministerio de magia ingles se hubiesen ofrecido y encontrado a sus padres tan rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente al edificio del Ministerio de Magia Australiano. Ciertamente era a su modo parecido al Ministerio Ingles, debía ser por el aire de burocracia que se respiraba a su alrededor. Porque este lejos de ser un edificio antiguo y anclado en la historia era su versión moderna del Opera de Sidney, que se reflejaba maravillosamente en las cristaleras del ministerio. Un par de representantes Australianos los esperaban en la puerta y apenas pudo girarse a ver el magnifico espectáculo que se desarrollaba tras de si. Las mansas aguas arropando el emblemático edificio que había visto reflejado en las cristaleras.

- Bienvenidos a Australia señores y señorita.- dijo un caballero alto y muy moreno con rasgos aborígenes que estaba mas adelantado que el resto- ¿Queréis descansar? ¿tomar algo? ¿un visita guiada? No solemos tener muchas visitas inglesas por aquí.

- Lo cierto es que vamos con algo de prisa, las cosas están algo … revueltas en casa, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y desearíamos volver pronto para ayudar- Dijo el señor Weasley- Si nos ayudan con los mugles... mañana debemos estar en Inglaterra.

- Cierto son los funerales por los héroes caídos- la mayoría noto un escalofrió de dolor.- Acompáñenos por aquí.

Los condujeron por una serie de pasillos, señalando de vez en cuando algo de importancia, hasta que llegaron a una habitación amplia en el ala esté. Era cálida y toda su pared exterior era de cristal. Había una pareja sentada hablando tranquilamente en un sofá. A Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos y estuvo tentada de salir corriendo para abrazar a sus padres, pero ellos no tenían ni idea de quien era ella y eso los habría alterado mucho. Al contrario que por ella, parecía que por sus padres no había pasado el tiempo, se los veía incluso mas vitales y algo mas bronceados debido al clima, pero iguales que siempre.

- He de decir que estamos sorprendidos. El encantamiento obligarte que tienen es muy fuerte, no han dudado en todo este tiempo que son el matrimonio Vilkis o como sea, y no los Granger. Lo debió hacer un gran mago.

- Ha si es, una gran maga de hecho- sintió la mano de Arthur sobre ella en señal de apoyo, la castaña enrojeció- su hija. Hermione Granger, la señorita que nos acompaña.

Sintió los ojos de los Australianos sobre ella, con temor a que estarían pensado sobre eso. El resto ocurrió mucho mas rápido de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado. Uno de los aurores ingleses se planto delante de sus padres y deshizo el hechizo. Miles de palabras e imágenes se agolparon contra ella cuando lo oyó pronunciarlo, el miedo se apodero de ella ante las posibles consecuencias, pero enseguida sintió una oleada de alivio al ver el reconocimiento de sus padres.

- Hermione hija, ¿que pasa?- ella lloraba ya descontroladamente y estaba en los brazos de su madre- ¿Donde estamos?

- Ohh! Mama, papa- repetía sin cesar.

- Hija. ¿que pasa? ¿quien son estos señores? ¿y donde estamos?

- Hermione- dijo una voz de tras de ella- os vamos a dar un rato de intimidad y así les puedes explicar lo ocurrido. Estamos fuera pero no tenemos mucho tiempo debemos volver a Inglaterra.

- ¿Volver a Inglaterra? - dijo su padre mirándola ceñudo. - estas distinta, como cambiada. Pareces algo mayor, y ¿que te a pasado en la cara?

Todas las frases, discursos y explicaciones que si mente había preparado se habían esfumado y estaba en blanco. Veía a su padre y su madre cada segundo mas atónitos y tomo valor para hablar.

- Diez meses mayor papa. Muy observador. Hemos estado en Guerra- su madre se llevo una mano a la boca e iba a interrumpirla pero la paro- Por favor os pido que me escuchéis primero- tomo aire y trago saliva- La comunidad mágica estaba en Guerra y yo era uno de los objetivos, temía por vosotros y decidí tomar medidas desesperadas. Algo que jamas hubiese hecho de tener alternativa o de no haber sido estrictamente necesario. Siento mucho haberlo hecho, pero no me arrepiento porque posiblemente os salve la vida.

- Hermione ¿Que...?- su madre dejos la frase incompleta.

- Os encante – se miro las manos nerviosa- Lance contra vosotros un encantamiento de olvido, y os envié hasta Australia, sin ningún recuerdo sobre mi o el mundo mágico para que no pudiesen encontraros. Además si hubiese muerto habría sido mas fácil para vosotros así, no recordabais tener una hija ni nada.

Ante las atónitas miradas de sus padres, ella comenzó a relatares todo lo referente a Voldemort, los 7 años de angustias y tensiones y todas las batallas. Los planes que los llevaron a escaparse y estar ausentes durante esos diez meses. La batalla final, los muertos etc, como maduro su plan para mantenerlos al margen, y muchas cosas mas. No era capaz de descifrar la mirada de sus padres, por minutos parecían aliviados de que todo hubiese terminado, otros enfadados, u horrorizados. Lloro mucho mientras hablaba y cuando termino bajo su mirada esperando la reacción de sus padres. Durante unos minutos solo hubo silencio, hasta que su padre se levanto y se dirigió a las ventanas dándole la espalda.

- Deberíamos irnos, Arthur a dicho que tenemos prisa. ¿no es cierto?

- Si, mañana son los funerales y el debe estar por Fred – dijo con la voz estrangulada.

- Esta bien, tu madre y yo os acompañaremos hasta el funerala ti y a los Weasley, despues hablaremos sobre el futuro contigo señorita- dijo con voz severa y muy decepcionada.

- ¿Que quieres decir papa?

- No estamos seguros contigo en casa -dijo su madre de pronto- y tendremos que hacer reajustes. Esto a sido muy decepcionante hija.

- Vamonos – sentencio su padre.

Así, habían salido del ministerio australiano, y tras llegar a su casa en Londres y ver las condiciones en las que estaba, fueron trasladados al Colegio para pasar la noche. Los aurores se habían ofrecido a reparar los daños de la casa por medios mágicos pero los Granger se opusieron tajantemente. Durante todas estas horas no le habían dirigido la palabra, tan solo en una ocasión para pedirle que mandase una carta por ellos a los Weasley cuyo contenido desconocía. Habían pedido una cita también con la Directora de Hogwarts que los recibió encantada. Tras ese encuentro Hermione fue llamada al despacho de la directora.

- Pasa Hermione- dijo su profesora de transformaciones- siéntate.

- Dígame Directora que necesita de mi.

- No me voy a andar con rodeos- la veía incomoda y algo triste- Tus padres han decidido volver un tiempo a Australia tras el funeral, mientras solucionan el tema de la casa y otras cosas. Han entregado tu responsabilidad a los Weasley, mientras deciden que hacer.

- No entiendo – dijo la castaña.

- Ellos tienen miedo, y desean un tiempo de separación de usted.

Y ahí estaba ella, subiendo las escaleras de su antigua casa, bajo el mismo techo que sus padres. No le diriguian la palabra e incluso la rehuían cada vez que entraba en una habitación. Solo estaban allí para recoger los objetos personales que se habían salvado del ataque y llevarlos a un almacén mientras arreglaban la casa. Ella por su parte iba a empaquetar sus cosas y dirigirse con los Weasley.

Ron pensó que un rayo lo había partido en dos y matado y estaba viviendo un infierno, se quedo petrificado en el sitio. Hermione se había ido si despedirse, no le había ni dirigido la palabra y el estaba allí mirándola, suplicándole con la mirada y ella no le dijo nada. Ahora cuando mas la necesitaba se había marchado dejándolo solo, él comprendía que ella desease estar con su familia, pues el también lo sentía. Pero él necesitaba a parte iguales a su familia y a la castaña.

-¡RON! Nos vamos. - la voz de su hermano mayor lo saco de sus pensamientos.

A Hermione la siguieron los Weasley que se aparecieron en la Madriguera. Había sido un día duro, y apenas era pasado el medio día, no habían comido pero aun así casi todos subieron a sus cuartos a descansar. Harry y Ron estaban tumbados en sus camas pero ninguno dormía. Con los brazos detrás de la cabeza miraba al techo y no paraba de pensar, le dolía la cabeza, pensar tanto no era lo suyo. Y comentaba a tener jaqueca.

- Ron ¿Que te pasa amigo te noto... - _toc toc ._

_- ¿_Se puede pasar _? - dijo Ginny asomando la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta._

_- _Si claro, Ginny pasa – dijo mientras se ponía en pie y buscaba sus zapatos- yo os dejo solos, seguro que queréis hablar y aclarar cosas - Los tres se sonrojaron.

- Ron no hace falta que te vayas- dijo Ginny aun de pie y alzando un brazo hacia él- yo he venido a estar con los dos. Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos hermano.

-En otro momento sera ¿de acuerdo?. Además prefiero dar un paseo, solo y pensar en algunas cosas - Ron se acerco beso a su hermana y salió, dejando a los dos muy sorprendidos.

-Me tiene muy preocupado, está muy mal, es decir la situación es horrible pero el esta... bueno ya los has oído, ha dicho que se iba a pensar... - dijo Harry con cara de circunstancia.

- Harry el solo esta así por Hermi … - acaricio la mejilla de Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo beso tiernamente.

Ron bajo las escaleras, y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa. Iba a quedarse allí en el jardín bajo un árbol, hasta que reparo en el estado en el que se encontraba, aun había restos de la decoración de la boda de Bill y Fleur, y señales de los posteriores ataques continuados mientras su familia estaba en casa de tía Muriel. Ademas se notaba claramente el abandono del lugar. No pudo seguir allí, había demasiados recuerdos rotos. Hacía mucho tiempo no visitaba los alrededores de la madriguera y emprendió un paseo sin destino tranquilamente, llego hasta un prado cercano donde antes jugaba con su hermanos y se sentó bajo un árbol, mientras empezó a recordar...

Tras un plop una figura castaña y visiblemente cansada apareció en el jardín de la Madriguera donde minutos antes había estado Ron. Tras ella un gran baúl levitaba. Observo la casa con detenimiento, no era un plació y sin embargo a ella siempre le había parecido un hogar impresionante y único donde los hubiese. Su hogar. Subió al cuarto de Ginny a dejar el baúl que se movía con el encantamiento locomotor, no le sorprendido no ver a nadie por la casa, todos debían estar descansando, y aun sabiéndolo era algo inquietante tanto silencio en la casa.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny estaban en la habitación de Ron hablando sobre todo lo ocurrido cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, era Hermione.

- Hola pensaba que tardarías mas -dijo Ginny.

- No, lo tenía todo preparado , solo fui a dejarlos, además no me apetecía mucho estar allí.- miro la habitación- ¿donde está Ron?.

- ¿Pensabas que tardaría mas? ¿como...? no entiendo- dijo un sorprendido Harry.

- Es una larga historia, Ginny te la puede contar después a mi no me apetece ni contarlo ni oírlo. Te resumo que voy a pasar una larga temporada aquí. Y no me malinterpretéis estoy contenta de estar aquí con vosotros.

- Bajo a pasear, para dejarnos solos, dijo que quería pensar -dijo Ginny con una leve sonrisa, para romper la tensión.

- ¿¡Ron! Ron Weasley pensando, el mundo está loco.- dijo ella en tono de burla.

- No, Hermi lo siento pero esta vez no tienes razón, la loca eres tu -dijo Harry, ella lo miro extrañado.- ¿Porque no vas a buscarlo? Te necesita.

- Yo Harry, yo no sé si el... quizás no quiera... - parecía muy indecisa – quizás solo quiera estar solo. Después de lo que paso – Ginny interrumpió

- ¿Que paso?- dijo con mirada curiosa, mientras los otros dos enrojecieron y Hermione se ponía colorada

- Nada... solo que quizás ahora el no desee estar conmigo, quizás te necesite a ti, ya sabes un amigo para hablar.

- Sinceramente a mi, me apetece estar con quien quiero Hermione- dijo Ginny interrumpiéndola nuevamente y mirando a Harry- Ve a buscar a mi hermanito.

Hermione no dijo nada, como si el tono de Ginny admitiese replica alguna, asique solo se levanto y salió de la casa. La pelirroja era capaz de lanzare el mocomurcielago y aunque era algo desagradable en cualquier momento y lugar ahora era realmente muy molesto con lo cansada que se encontraba. Paseo tranquilamente, se imaginaba donde estaría su pelirrojo y no fallo. Cuando llego junto a él se sentó junto a él tan cerca que casi notaba su calor. Aun no se había cambiado de ropa, como ella y le pareció que era un aspecto demasiado formal para él. No sabía que hacer, así que solo permanecido en silencio sentada junto a él, hasta que él se volvió y le dijo:

- No esperaba verte aquí -se había sorprendido mucho al verla y no sabía si era un sueño pero estaba muy feliz, dentro de todo lo malo ella estaba a su lado.

- Vine a ver si necesitabas algo. -dijo mirándolo por primera vez a la cara. Él tenia los ojos rojos seguramente igual que ella.

- No gracias, solo salí a dar una paseo. Pero no me refería a eso, sino bueno a que yo pensé que estarías con tus padres.

- Ah eso, no, voy a pasar el verano aquí e incluso quizás algo mas de tiempo. ¿te parece bien? Sino solo dímelo y puedo ir a Hogwarts -dijo sonrojándose.

- A mi sí. Además así podemos hablar -Hermione se estaba levantando -¿Donde vas?.

- Yo, bueno has dicho que no necesitabas nada y pensaba que querías estar solo.

- Quiero que te quedes, necesito que aclaremos las cosas siéntate por favor.

Hermione miro a su alrededor, no estaba preparada para hablar sobre sus padres, sobre la horrible discusión que habían tenido antes de partir a la Madriguera, o que el la rechazase y tener que vivir todo el verano juntos, y lidiar con la muerte de Fred y Tonks, prefería esperar a estar más fuerte así que se quedo de pie y lo miro.

- Ron tenemos tiempo para hablar mejor en otro momento. No me apetece realmente hablar sobre mis padres ni el viaje a Australia. Además no entiendo que es tan importante, voy a estar aquí no me voy a marchar si no me lo pides.

- No hay mejor momento que este -dijo el que ya se había levantado y la miraba muy enfadado Hermione se asusto.- Me vas aclarar lo del beso.

- ¿El beso? -otra vez la sensación de bloqueo, era realmente frustrante se suponía que ella la mente mas brillante de Hogwarts.

-Si el beso ¿no lo recuerdas? o es que acaso ¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto el cogiéndola del brazo delicadamente.

- Yo..., yo no me arrepiento de nada solo que no creo que sea el momento más adecuado...yo creo que deberíamos esp...- Ron la interrumpió.

- NO. No vamos a esperar, porque ¿sabes que? llevo siete años esperando, siete años reuniendo el valor de decirte que ¡TE QUIERO!, y no como un amigo, te quiero como un hombre o lo que sea que yo sea ahora -Hermione se había quedado de piedra. Ron le estaba gritando a la cara un declaración de amor- y no voy a esperar más, no voy a dejar que Krum se vuelva a adelantar...

- Ron entre Krum y yo...-la corto de nuevo.

- Entre Krum y tu nada, porque lo único que vais a tener será una bonita amistad, porque voy a luchar por ti cueste lo que cueste. Nunca he sido el mejor en nada pero te prometo que vas a ser la mujer más feliz conmigo, no puedo ofrecerte nada, pero voy a luchar siempre por hacerte ser feliz.

Ella estaba asombrada jamás abría creído a Ron capaz de esa declaración. Estaba perdida en sus ojos azules cuando noto como Ron la cogía por la cintura y levantaba su cabeza, noto su respiración agitada y cerró los ojos llenos de lagrimas, entonces la beso. Fue maravilloso ella comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Él lo noto y se separo.

- Mi amor ¿Que te pasa?.

- ¡!Ooh¡ Ron¡ Repitelo.

- ¿Que te pasa? -dijo el atónito.

- Eso no lo de antes.

- Umm, Te quiero amor.

- Ohh. Tu Ron Weasley no necesitas darme nada, pues no quiero nada que no sea a ti- encerró su cara en su pecho- di que no me dejaras nunca, te quiero tanto, no me dejes nunca - Ron sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza.- No debería de pedírtelo ahora, en estos momentos tan duros para ti.

- Nunca, nunca. Tuve bastante cuando creí que te iba a perder en la Mansión de los Malfoy. Y es justo ahora cuando debemos estar juntos. Te necesito junto a mi para superar esto. Ven -la cogió de la mano y la sentó bajo el árbol junto a él. Y la volvió a besar. - te quiero y te necesito conmigo para superar esto tan duro.

- Yo también...-Ron la callo con un beso.

- Lo se y por eso vamos a permanecer juntos.

* * *

Gracias a Pulytas, Nanan Granger, que animaron mi cara con un par de sonrisas. Gracias. Si me dejo a alguien que me lo haga saber mediante un comentario... ja.

Por cierto me gustaría saber que os parecen los capítulos, largos (muy largos no son), cortos quizás, tienen buena lectura son entretenidos que os gusta mas los diálogos o las narraciones... Algo así. Suben las visitas pero no hay comentarios y así no se si os gusta y no dejáis comentarios porque no os apetece o simplemente entráis y no os gusta lo que leis. Me anima mucho a escribir recibir comentarios.

Besos una autora necesitada de rewievs. (Luri)


	7. ¿Lo nuestro?

_**6. ¿Lo nuestro?**_

En la habitación de Ron, se habían quedado solos de nuevo tras la interrupción de Hermione, Ginny y Harry.

- Cuando Hermione ha entrado nos ha interrumpido en algo si no recuerdo mal ¿no?. ¿Qué ha sido ese beso? - Pregunto de manera picara Harry mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano cogiendo con la otra las de Ginny.

- Bueno, para una vez que Ronald Bilius Weasley dice algo con sentido había que hacerle caso - dijo sonriendo- no es algo muy frecuente. Además tu también querías aclarar las cosas ¿o no?.

- Eres única, aun con sentido del humor para meterte con Ron.

- Es la mejor manera y única de salir de esto Harry, con carácter fuerte. Aun así te necesito a mi lado para superarlo. - apretó su mano al decir esto.

- Y estaré, si me dejas claro, mientras quieras estaré- le beso la mano- todos tenemos cosas que superar.

- Querré siempre Harry. - contesto ella inmediatamente.

-Si, pero hay muchas mas cosas que aclarar - Ginny se entristeció y se hecho hacia atrás- no me mal interpretes, yo te quiero Ginny, y no como un hermano, y quiero estar contigo. Si te aparte solo fue por tu seguridad, Voldemort atacaría lo que mas me doliese perder, y me consta que tu sabes eso. Pero primero tienes que escuchar lo que he hecho estos meses y saber todo lo que te he ocultado. ¿De acuerdo?, no quiero mas secretos ya, nunca mas. -Ella sintió en silencio.

Harry volvió a buscar su mano y la cogió de nuevo como si con ese gesto pudiese apoyarse para superar todo. Y así comenzó a relatare la historia, de los meses que habían pasado fuera. Su relativa tranquila estancia en Grimmauld Place, los progresos de Kreacher que ahora le era muy querido, la herida de Ron, los meses en la tienda de campaña deambulando de un lugar a otro, la entrada en el Ministerio y en el banco, etc. Solo se guardo el abandono de Ron, eso era algo intimo de el y Hermi, después de todo solo se fue por sus celos. Ella se sorprendía y lloro en un par de ocasiones, y cuando Harry llego a la parte de la sala de los menesteres. Ella no aguanto más y lo beso.

- Te quiero Harry Potter.

- Y yo a ti G…-pero fue interrumpido por unos gritos de fuera de la casa.

_- NO. No vamos a esperar, porque ¿sabes que? llevo siete años esperando, siete años reuniendo el valor de decirte que ¡TE QUIERO!, y no como un amigo, te quiero como un hombre y no voy a esperar más, no voy a dejar que Krum se vuelva a adelantar..._

_silencio..._

_-_ _Entre Krum y tu nada, porque lo único que vais a tener será una bonita amistad, porque voy a luchar por ti cueste lo que cueste. Nunca he sido el mejor en nada pero te prometo que vas a ser la mujer mas feliz conmigo, no puedo ofrecerte nada, pero voy a luchar siempre por hacerte ser feliz._

- ¿Eso ha sido un declaración o se van a matar? - dijo Harry abrazando a la pelirroja los dos estallaron a reír. - Claro después del beso de la batalla...

- ¿Ron la beso en la batalla?

- Jaja. No, Hermione beso a Ron en la batalla- entre carcajadas le contó la historia de como Ron con el comentario sobre los elfos domésticos los había dejado a todos impresionados y ella lo beso.

Mientras tanto en el lago...

- Yo también... - Ron la callo con un beso.

- Lo se y por eso vamos a permanecer juntos.

Y ella lo supo, si alguna vez había dudado sobre ellos, sobre sus sentimientos o la fuerza de su unión, no dudo más. Por que ese era el verdadero Ron Weasley, a pesar de las peleas, de que ha veces podía tener la misma sensibilidad que una cucharilla de té o un ladrillo, de que la mayoría de sus pensamientos eran repartidos entre el quiddict y la comida, de que hablase con la boca llena y mil cosas mas, el simplemente era adorable. Porque la primera vez que lo vio la puso nerviosa como nadie, aun con la nariz manchada, porque la salvo del troll, porque se subió en un caballo de ajedrez gigante y se sacrifico, porque defendió a Harry delante del Voldemort, porque pensó en los elfos, porque recuerda lo que ella dice, porque cogió su mano la noche que tenia miedo,porque la abrazaba en este preciso momento y mil porque mas.

Ron acurruco a Hermione en sus brazos y respiro su aroma a flores, observo su cara y vio los rastros que había dejado la guerra. Ella está visiblemente más delgada, tenía heridas y moratones, y su piel era pálida.

- Siempre quise estar a si contigo.

- Yo también – beso su frente- cuando Harry y Ginny se sentaban abrazados en el comedor me daba mucha envidia y me imaginaba como seria tenerte a ti así. - Beso una de sus heridas mientras ella hablaba.- ¿que piensas?

- Me sorprendes Ronald, tu demostrando tus sentimientos. - dijo ella conteniendo una risa.

- Muy graciosa- rodó los ojos- ¿Te duelen? - le pregunto él amorosamente mientras la acariciaba.

- No, Ron, no me duelen casi. ¿Además tú tienes casi más que yo? - Dijo mientras acariciaba algunas de las heridas visibles.

- No, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora- se toco la cara- estaba preocupado por ti y con lo de Fred… -hizo un mueca y se le humedecieron los ojos, girando la cabeza para que ella no lo viese.

Ella se incorporo en sus brazos y le puso un dedo en el mentón para girar su cara pero Ron se resistió.

- Oye ...¡Ron! - ahora si le giro la cara para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Qué te pasa? … quiero decir, que ¿si no confías en mi?. No vas a ser más o menos hombre porque yo te vea llorar. No se quizás aun no sea el momento para esto yo...

- Anoche no sabía nada de ti y me senté en la ventana por si volvías o algo. Debí de dormirme esperándote. -ella le acaricio las mejillas y beso su mano- soñé que venias… baje para abrazarte y todo estaba bien ya, creo que estábamos en este mismo lugar.

-Ron amor ¿Y no ha pasado eso?

- Soñé que días después estábamos en este mismo árbol abrazados y llegaban los gemelos y… -Ron comenzó a llorar abrazado a ella.

Es difícil describir la clase de sentimientos en una escena como tal, y ella nunca desde luego había estado en una situación así. La impotencia y el dolor de ver a quien quieres desecho no es comparable a nada, después el enfado por la situación y finalmente la nostalgia y el dolor, mucho dolor. Porque no era solo el suyo propio sino el de él compartido. Intento contener el llanto por él, no quería que se sintiese peor, pero apenas y podía conseguirlo. Lo abrazo, y repartió los besos que pudo en su cara y su cuello.

- Tranquilo estoy aquí y no te voy a dejar nunca. Es un momento muy difícil para ti, pero estoy para ayudarte como pueda. No necesito que hables, tenemos mucho tiempo. Todo el tiempo del mundo amor.

Permanecieron largo rato así. Ron no para de llorar y Hermi lo escuchaba balbucear y sollozar, se le partía el alma verlo así, pero ella sabía que era lo mejor. Que tenía que dejarlo que se desahogase. Con el tiempo fue calmándose y solo permanecieron abrazados en silencio.

- Eso era, el tercer olor. No se como no me di cuenta antes – Dijo Ron entre susurros mas hablando para el mismo que con Hermione.

- ¿Que has dicho Ron?

- Un campo de quiddict, comida recien hecha... y el tercer olor de mi amortencia – llevo su nariz al cuello de ella y aspiro suavemente – tu aroma.

Ella se llevo las manos a la boca, y noto sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas contenidas pero estas eran de felicidad. Lo beso suavemente sin en los labios, y volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho. Notaba el calor que despedían sus mejillas debido al sonrojo por tal declaración.

- ¿No me lo vas a decir? - lo miro a lo ojos y sonrió- ¿cual es la tuya? Es decir, ¿tu tercer aroma?, recuerdo que era hierba recién cortada, pergamino nuevo

- Me sorprendes Ron – llevo sus manos al cabello de Ron y en una imitación de su gesto, aspiro el aroma de los cabellos pelirrojos- el olor a tu pelo.

La sonrisa de el se ensancho notablemente.

- Me alegro de haber conseguido hacerte sonreír.

- ¿En que pensabas antes de que hablase? Te encontrabas muy pensativa.

Hermione suspiro, no sabia si realmente seria o no buena idea hablar con él sobre eso. Quizás no era el mejor momento para recordar los días en la tienda de campaña o la guerra en general. Esa misma mañana Ron había enterrado a un hermano y ella creía que era mejor cerrar las heridas antes de recordar nada. Lo miro a los ojos intentando decidir, aunque en este caso seria mejor decir descubrir, que contestar. No mentiría.

- Recordaba momentos de los últimos meses, me hacia preguntas – estudio su rostro buscando alguna señal de que debía parar – pero imagino que no tienes ganas de hablar sobre eso. Algún día cuando estés preparado, podemos hablar.

- No creo que vaya a estar mañana mas preparado que hoy para hablar sobre eso. Cuéntame...

- ¿Sabes? Siempre he tenido curiosidad por algo. Se que te atormentaba algo terrible cuando llevabas el medallón contigo – Ron hizo una mueca con la cara – tranquilo no quiero que cuentes nada, ni te voy a pedir explicaciones. Es solo que, conociéndote, tu jamas te abrías ido de no ser algo de verdad insoportable para ti. Y la noche que volviste, cuando rescataste a Harry, bueno los Horrocrus siempre mostraban algo horrible antes de ser rotos, con el fin de desestabilizar a la persona. Pero Harry y tu jamas me dijisteis nada sobre eso, y yo … bueno tu estabas delante cuando tuve que destruir la copa, y fue terrible. No puedo imaginar que te mostró a ti.

Ron recordaba esa noche con claridad, a decir verdad ambas, la que se marcho y cuando por fin pudo volver con ellos.

- Desde el primer paso que puse fuera de las protecciones quise volver, pero ya no pude. Y mi cabeza solo pensaba en como volver a tu lado – miraba al lago.

- No es necesario que sigas Ron, solo eran reflexiones, no necesito explicaciones.

- Pero yo te las quiero dar. Y quiero contarte lo que paso.- apretó mas las manos de la castaña- Para todos debía ser una tortura llevar el guardapelo, y para mi también lo era por supuesto. Todas las discusiones sobre las guardias, la comida y los planes de Harry se debían a lo mismo. Los celos. Los tontos y malditos celos, creados por mi inseguridad. Después de todo yo solo soy Ron Weasley, el el sexto hijo de una familia de pelirrojos media, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y la gran Hermione, y yo siempre en segundo plano. Y así yo nunca imagine que tu pudieras corresponderme y...

- ¡OH! Ron...- ella lo interrumpió.

- No por favor, dejame continuar - ella asintió- Era de esperar que entre él y yo, lo eligieses a él. Y en eso baso mi tortura el guardapelo, voces e imágenes en mi cabeza hablando sobre Harry y tu. Mis hermanos burlándose por que siempre me tocaba todo usado, y tu y él en actitudes cariñosas. Esa noche entre de una guardia, y Harry y tu hablabais sobre mi, estabais tan cerca y tu siempre eras tan cariñosa con él – alzo la mano para callarla antes de que replicase – Se que es como tu hermano, pero eso lo se ahora, además el maldito guardapelo me convenció. El resto ya lo sabes, me enfade y salí huyendo. - hizo una pausa- Fui a casa de Bill y Fleur, y al principio se enfado conmigo por abandonaros hasta que tuve el valor de contarle mis sentimientos y me dijo que os buscase, ja. Como si eso fuera necesario, os llevaba buscando desde el momento en que me fui. Me pasaba los días encerrado en mi recamara, hasta que una noche tumbado sobre la cama jugando con el desiluminador, apareció una lucecita en el patio trasero y la seguí hasta encontrar a Harry. La imagen del guardapelo, casi me destruye, erais Harry y tu, burlándose de mi, entre besos y caricias. Y para mi fue terrible. Pero saque valor y conseguí romperlo. Me sentí tan feliz, cuando pude volver a verte y cuando después de mas de un mes pude oír tu voz para gritarme todo aquellos insultos. - dijo con una gran sonrisa – Nunca me perdonare aquello Hermione, nunca me perdonare haberte dejado sola, Harry me contó lo enfadado que estaba conmigo, y que se le paso, pero que tu día tras día llorabas mi ausencia y me extrañabas. Y eso jamas me lo perdonare. Dumbeldore me lo debió dar por eso porque sabia que me marcharía.

- Pero me salvaste.

-¿Como? -pregunto no entendiendo bien.

- Me salvaste en la Mansión de los Malfoy, Ron. Mientras me atacaban podía oír tus gritos a través de las paredes llamándome, y cuando me alzaste para sacarme de allí ya no tuve mas miedo.

- Ni tan siquiera pensé en las consecuencias que podía a ver tenido llevarnos a todos a casa de Bill, solo que después de mi madre Fleur era la mejor para curarte entre la gente de confianza. Esa noche quise ser mejor mago por ti, y solo pude gritar y arañar las paredes.

- Me salvaste, y eres un muy buen mago, solo que no practicas lo suficiente y eres algo vago -dijo sonriendo- Además no eres solo el amigo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger sino que eres muy importante - el negó con la cabeza- ¡Oh! Señor cabezota, eres listo, y muy valiente y leal. Dumbeldore no te dio el desiluminador porque sabia que te ibas a marchar Ron. Sino porque sabía que volverías con nosotros. Y tienes que tener en cuenta que si yo, la bruja mas sabelotodo de Hogwarts, dice eso y esta enamorada de ti, debe ser cierto que eres especial.

Continuaron hablando sobre muchas cosas, algunas alegres otras mas tristes, recuerdos y mas recuerdos. Pero todos momentos especiales juntos, de tantos años. Por ratos callaban, solo hasta que uno recordaba una anécdota y comenzaban la preguntas y explicaciones. Pasaron así, toda la tarde sin darse cuenta del tiempo, abrazados, robándose un beso de vez en cuando, y mil caricias.

El sol comenzaba a irse, y ya se notaba la brisa fresca, él parecía más tranquilo hacía rato no lloraba solo miraba a Hermione ahora. La conversación lo había distraído y relajado, todo lo contrario de lo que la castaña había temido.

-Ha oscurecido, deberíamos volver o mi madre se preocupara.

-No me había dado cuenta. Aunque comienza a refrescar.

- Si no te importa, creo que sería mejor no decir nada de lo nuestro - ella puso cara rara- al menos por un tiempo por lo de … ya sabes, es un momento difícil y aunque creo que todos lo saben, al menos no hacerlo oficial.

- ¿Lo nuestro? -pregunto sorprendida y sonriente señalándolos a ambos.

-Si lo nuestro. Si, es decir, somos novios ¿o no?. Quiero decir se sobre entiende, no te lo he preguntado. No se si esas cosas se pregunta, yo... pero yo pensaba que… - Ella lo beso con mucha pasión y como ya estaban de pie de camino a la Madriguera hizo caer a Ron que se la llevo con él al suelo por donde rodaron.

-Si, si somos novios Ron -dijo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

La ayudo a levantarse sonriendo, la cogió de la mano y fueron andando lentamente hasta divisar las luces de la madriguera. Cuando habían llegado Ron le soltó la mano para abrir la verja y darle paso a Hermione.

Desde luego lo que ninguno de ellos podía predecir era el recibimiento que la nueva pareja iba a encontrar en el jardín de la casa. Una Molly en jarras, y con cara de pocos amigos los esperaba. Llevaron sus manos a las varitas buscando protección, tantos meses en guerra habían dejado secuelas, y si no sabias quien era la sombra sacabas la varita.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley. Jamas e estado tan enfadada contigo muchacho. ¿Te parecerá bonito? -La señora Weasley había salió disparada hacia ellos y parecía muy enfada, de hecho lo había dicho ella misma. Estaba enfadada. Detrás de ella todos los Weasley fueron apareciendo por distintos sitios alertados por los gritos, y ahora miraban sorprendidos la escena.

* * *

Gracias a Alejandra, quequecieloomagico, lied cullen,Ise potter, pupis81 por regalarme esos bonitos comentarios y sus sonrisas correspondiente. Porque me han puesto en sus favoritos, gracias y mas gracias.

Bueno, espero y os guste este capitulo tanto como el anterior y me lo hagáis saber, y si algo no os gusta también espero que me lo hagáis saber.

Besos lindos y lindas.


	8. ¿Como te has atrevido Ronald?

_**7. ¿Como te has atrevido?**_

- Ronald Bilius Weasley. Jamas e estado tan enfadada contigo muchacho. ¿Te parecerá bonito? -La señora Weasley había salió disparada hacia ellos y parecía muy enfada, de hecho lo había dicho ella misma. Estaba enfadada. Detrás de ella todos los Weasley fueron apareciendo por distintos sitios alertados por los gritos, y ahora miraban sorprendidos la escena.

La escena era de lo más extraña, parecía sacada de alguna de esas comedias muggles. Molly Weasley enfadadísima frente a ellos y gritándoles, mientras el resto sacaba sus curiosas cabezas por cualquier ventana o puerta de la casa. Ginny y Harry aparecieron en la ventana del dormitorio de Ron, con los labios hinchados y visiblemente acalorados; en una ventana en el piso inferior se vio a Percy junto George; en la contigua Charlie; mientras Bill y Fluer se asomaban por la de la cocina, y Arthur por la puerta. Los protagonistas aun de la mano, se miraron bien sin comprender. Hasta que el pelirrojo se atrevió a preguntar a Molly, tenia la esperanza de que al menos Hermione lo defendiese si algo le pasaba.

- ¿Mamá que pasa?

- ¡Bilius Ronald Weasley! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¿Y aun me preguntas que pasa?

Lo cierto era que con los últimos acontecimientos su madre debía estar algo preocupada por todos sus hijos, y muy sobre protectora, incluso había insistido en que Bill y Fluer se quedasen esa noche también con ellos. Pero realmente reaccionar de esa manera tan exagerada porque no se había dado cuenta de la hora y había oscurecido era algo sorprendente incluso para su madre. Pensó Ron, ella estaba muy sensible debía ser eso.

- Bueno yo no me di cuenta, mamá tampoco será para tanto aun no es hora ni de cenar, es de noche pero no ha pasado nada- su madre lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Que dices de la hora? No tienes excusa Ron, ya eres mayorcito para saber comportarte.

La mayoría comenzaba un aparecer por la puerta de la Madriguera, se produjo un silencio. Todos miraban a todos. Hermione dio un paso y se dirigió a la señora Weasley. Fuera por lo fuese la señora debía estar enfadada con ambos, por lo que Hermione decidió intervenir para intentar apaciguarla. Después de todo el don de la palabra no era una cualidad de Ron, y era mejor que él dejase de hablar y lo liase todo mas. Evidentemente no estaba así por la hora.

- Señora Weasley... - ella la miro en señal de advertencia- digo Molly, no creo que estés enfada por la hora. ¿Que pasa? Además yo creo que también tengo algo que ver con esto seguro, si algo con lo que no estas de acuerdo o algo, nose -dijo Hermione, avergonzada, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada a recibir reprimendas.

- ¿Algo en lo que yo no este de acuerdo? JA, Desde luego que es eso si. Ademas eso, haciendo que tú te sientas culpable, luego hablaré con usted Señorita -la miro acusadoramente mientras la señalaba. Hermione trago saliva ruidosamente e incluso noto como su manos sudaban.

- ¡Molly , melocotón de azúcar! ¿Cuál es el problema? - Pregunto Arthur que salía de detrás de sus hijos en ese momento.

¿Melocotón de azúcar?, algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca, ni tan siquiera después de tantas desgracias. Se pudo ver claramente a Percy moviendo la cabeza, mientras Charlie sonreía.

- ¿El problema? El problema, Arthur son ellos dos. -los señalo acusadoramente- Esta parejita.

- ¿Que han hecho Molly? O mejor dicho, ¿Ron que le has hecho a tu madre? - pregunto Arthur cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo... yo, yo papa... - no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, quizás había estado tan ausente que había hecho algo y no lo recordaba, además su madre estaba muy sensible y era tarde seguro se había preocupado mucho.- Además ¿Porque me lo dices a mi solo? A dicho estos dos.

Y ahí estaba el valiente, leal, y muy inteligente Ronald, metiendo en el problema que sea que tuviese a su novia. Porque si delante de Lord Voldemort los protegió pero ante su madre, uff eso era otra cosa muy pero que muy distinta. A la misma que le había dicho hacia un rato que protegería y haría feliz. Porque claro el podía haber mantenido su boca cerrada y no aclarar que su madre se había referido a los dos. A la parejita. El resto de Weasley espectadores movían la cabeza. No Ron tampoco cambiaba, no. Esto empezaba a parecer un partido de tenis, saque, devolución, devolución, fuera, silencio... Ahora tocaba saque de Molly.

- ¿Ron como te ha podido declarar así? -todos la miraron extrañados. Ron no entendía nada y vio como Hermione se hundía de hombros – Deberías pensar las cosas y no ser tan irreflexivo. ¿Han pensado las consecuencias de algún de tus actos o algo hijo mio?

Se le descolgó la mandíbula y lo dejo con la boca abierta, el pelirrojo se había quedado de piedra, estaba realmente confundido. Cuando vio a su madre salir de la Madriguera imagino que estaba preocupada por la hora que era o algo asi, ella estaba sensible y tendía a la exageración. Pero no, ella le hablaba de la declaración que le había hecho a Hermione, sabía que la noticia impactaría en su familia. Es decir, esperaba bromas, y comentarios tipo: "huy en niño se ha hecho mayor", "Ron a madurado" , "por fin haces algo inteligente", "una sabia elección", "ya era hora de que te enterases y actuaras", y cosas por el estilo. En definitiva el habría creído que sería un buen impacto, no este.

Ahora le pedían explicaciones. Su madre siempre le había tenido mucho cariño a Hermi y a Harry, además de que nunca habían existido los prejuicios en la familia Weasley. Hermione era como de la familia. A parte de todo esto ella era una muchacha muy buena, decente, de buena familia, bonita y muy inteligente, un orgullo para cualquier madre y para cualquier suegra. Estaba muy confundido y no sabía que decirle a su madre.

- Creía que era por llegar tarde... -Ron se rasco la coronilla – ahora estoy mas confundido que antes, yo... y ¿Desde cuándo hay prejuicios en esta familia? -comenzaba una elevar el tono de voz- A mi me da igual que sea sangre sucia, muggle o revista del corazón mágica o muggle. ¡Tanto hablar de tía Muriel!. Además esperaba que no se me juzgase por mi elección- ella casi sollozaba aun lado de Ron, que le había cogido la mano- no esperaba eso de ti mama. Se que quizás, no sea el mejor momento, con todo lo que ha pasado. Pero a surgido así y creo no deberíamos esperar es lo que nos a enseñado esta Guerra.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Ron? ¿Te miraron la cabeza después de la batalla? ¿Hermione se dio algún golpe fuerte? - Pregunto Molly muy enfadada-!¿Darme igual ?¡

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo mama, ¿Que estás diciendo?.

Para los espectadores esto era mejor que un buen libro y mas intrigante por su puesto. Además en vivo y en directo con improvisaciones de los actores principales. Ja, una obra de teatro privada. Estaba bien volver al ahogar y ver que las cosas no cambiaban. Molly y Arthur con sus muestras de afecto, las peleas y gritos, la casa llena de gente, los gnomos del jardín (que ya asomaban a ver la discusión).

- Hay que no cambian y pensar que me he perdido esto durante meses, casi un año. Debo ser menos listo de lo que yo pensaba -Dijo Percy sonriendo.

- Ron no le hables así a tu madre - Hermione lo miraba severamente.

- Pero cielo intento defenderte, además ¿como sabes lo que ha pasado? - Ginny rodo los ojos y dijo.

- Porque lo has hecho gritando y es posible que lo sepa hasta Krum. - Hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de los espectadores con los que contaba la escena. Que ya reían a carcajadas.

- Efectivamente, debe de saberlo los media de Inglaterra. - Dijo Bill.

- Y pagte de fgancia - Dijo Fleur su esposo la miro divertido.

- Típico de ellos, después del beso en la batalla me lo creo todo – se giraron todos para mirar a Harry con la boca abierta, que parecía no estar pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Se besaron en la batalla? - preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Mejor dicho ella lo beso a él- aclaro Ginny.

- Compañero, ¿se lo has contado a mi hermana? - Ron no daba crédito, de hecho empezaba a pensar que era un sueño. Y Harry un traidor.

- No lo metas a el en esto -dijo Ginny sin dejar hablar a Harry, que se había quedado con la palabra en la boca- de todas manera Hermione me lo hubiese contado.

Ron tenia ambas manos en la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo, y los ojos medio desenfocados. Notaba el pulso de su sien. Y no tenia ni idea de que pasaba aun y mucho menos de como arreglarlo para evitar que Hermione siguiese sollozando a su lado.

- No entiendo nada - Molly le dio un pescozón. Todos rieron divertidos ante la expresión de Ron.- ¡Auch!.

- Lo dicho, algunas cosas no cambian - Percy seguía con una sonrisa bobalicona.- ¿lo he dicho antes ya?

- Ron creo que he educado a mis hijos para que se comporten como personas.

- Mama, no creo que esto sea de tu incumbencia yo voy a estar con quien yo... - Hermione ya lloraba, mezcla de nervios y la emoción y Molly parecía cada vez más enfadada. Ron se volvió para mirarla- Hemrs cielo, no llores yo te quiero y ellos me dan igual. ¿Mama como te atreves a insultar una Hermione?

- Yo no he insultado una Hermi, además soy yo la que se asombra de tu comportamiento - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- te he educado para que seas una persona. No para que te declarares a gritos, aun así me enorgullece mucho que la defiendas incluso delante nuestra -se volvió a Hermione- y tu no deberías permitirle que se comporte así es un cabeza dura y tienes que hacer que se comporte. A ver si tienes mas éxito que yo. Y no llores mas hija mía.

La mayoría miraba la escena sorprendidos, estaban todos los Weasley con Harry. El señor Weasley sujetaba una mano de Molly y los hermanos Weasley se encontraban mirando la escena desde la puerta de la Madriguera. Bill había cogido a Fleur de la cintura, y Ginny por instinto busco la mano de Harry. George, Charlie y Percy estaban muy sorprendidos. Se vio a Bill hacer un gesto con la mano a Charlie, mientras decía sin pronunciar sonido:

_- Me debes 20 - y sonreía.- sabia que lo regañaría por eso._

Ron por su parte se había vuelto hacia Hermione y le daba la mano, ella no sabía qué hacer ni dónde meterse, solo la se sostenía la mano de un Ron que parecía furioso con su madre. En algunas de las caras ya se veía algo de entendimiento.

- Señora Weasley yo... - No pudo terminar la frase pues la Molly abrazo.

- Llámame Molly, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Estoy encantada de que por fin el cabezota de mi hijo se haya decidido y de que ocupes el sitio que te corresponde. -Se volvió a Ron- no voy a permitir que le hagas ningún daño.

- Mamá yo...

- Se a quedado enganchado en esa frase... - se oyó a Charlie decir por lo bajo. -¿seguro que nadie le golpeo la cabeza Harry?

- ¿Que modales son esos? Declararte gritando como si fueses un animal, que sea la última vez que le gritas y no eres amable con ella.

Todos suspiraron tranquilos al entender la reacción de Molly y la gran confusión que se había producido. Había sido un día muy duro, y la noticia de un nuevo miembro en la familia a todos les encanto. Pero desde luego el numerario del enfado había sido excesivo incluso para Molly, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, era comprensible que no se encontrase bien. Y todos preferian verla así, que no tirada en la cama.

Uno por uno se acercaron a felicitar a la joven pareja, le dieron besos y abrazos a una Hermione que parecía que iba a comenzar a llorar de un momento a otro. Ron por su parte no sabía muy bien a qué atenerse, pasaba por varios colores dependiendo lo que su mente pensase. Aunque había madurado mucho, el siempre había sido muy tímido y haberse declarado a voz en grito delante de toda su familia le daba vergüenza por otra parte estaba muy feliz. En ese momento no lo pensó, pero esto le iba a costar muchas burlas durante años. Color verde.

Hermione recibía los abrazos y besos, el ultimo fue Charlie, era con el que tenía menos relación, se quedo mirándola pensativo y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojo.

Todos entraron en la Madriguera, era hora de cenar. Se sentaron en la gran mesa todos, y después de un tiempo cenaron todos juntos y tranquilos. Era en esos momentos cuando mas se le echaba de menos, pues, de haber estado en esa mesa se habría pasado la cena comentando la escenita de telenovela y riéndose de los colores que pasaban por Ron.

Cuando casi habían terminado de cenar la Señora Weasley se levanto de la mesa para acompañar a Bill y Fleur a su cuarto, y preparar camas para Percy y Charlie, que dormirían junto con George. Ron y Harry, el cuarto superior, que era del propio Ron, y la Chicas en otro cuarto, el de Ginny. Debían repartirse la habitaciones era muchos y mas con el matrimonio en casa, puesto que Molly no los había dejado marchar por ninguna circunstancia.

Ron mientras iba por su tercer postre, y estaba ajeno a todo.

- ¡Ron! - lo llamo si madre.

- ¿Si el magma? - Pregunto con la boca llena de comida.

- Cuando termines quita la mesa y friega los platos - grito desde algún lugar de la casa.- ¡Sin magia!

- Jo, magmitig pohque Yio - Hermione lo miro con dulzura y le quito un trocito de tarta que tenía en la cara.

- Yo te ayudare -dijo susurrando y algo roja.

- Hermione, Ginny y Harry ¡SUBID! - dio un grito asomándose las escaleras- ¡Ahora! No quiero que lo ayudéis ninguno. Está castigado.

- Lo siento – dijo la castaña con pena mirando a Ron, para después salir de la cocina hacia los cuartos.

Todos subieron y dejaron un Ron refunfuñando por tener que recogerlo todo. Ahora si empezaban a dolerle los moretones y las heridas. Quizás podría pedirle a Hermione que le diese alguna poción, seguro tenia en el bolsito algo. En sus cuartos se prepararon para dormir. Se turnaron para usar el baño. La última fue Hermione, pero claro Ron iría después, ya que seguía recogiendo la cocina.

Cuando Hermione fue abrir la puerta del baño se encontró con Charlie que salía solo con una toalla y se sorprendió. Bajo instintivamente la mirada al suelo, y se sonrojo. Charlie le cogió la cara para mirarla a la cara y le dijo.

- Me gustaría mucho hablar contigo - se oyeron pasos por las escaleras- bueno mejor en otro momento. No es conveniente que él nos vea juntos.

El se dirigió a su habitación como si nada hubiese sucedido, dejando a una Hermione muy pensativa. Realmente nada había pasado, pero definitivamente había sido extraño. ¿Charlie para que querría hablar con ella?, después de todo era con el que menos relación tenia de todos los Weasley. Ron había llegado a su lado. La noto nerviosa pero no dijo nada, tampoco era raro. Habían sucedido muchas cosas.

- Hola preciosa.

- Hola, ¿quieres pasar? yo me puedo esperar.

- No pasa tu primero, voy a coger mis cosas mientras ahora vuelvo -la beso tiernamente, y se fue a su cuarto por su ropa. Después de unos paso se volvió - ¡Hermione!.

- ¿Si? Dime Ron – el pulso se le acelero bastante. No tenia nada que ocultar pero se encontraba incomoda.

- ¿Crees que tendrás algo para los golpes? Me han molestado las heridas . No te preocupes, no es nada. Solo que no he querido decirle a mi madre para que no se preocupase. Ademas ya a curado a demasiada gente.

- Tranquilo, llevo un par de pociones sanadoras y un ungüento para las cicatrices, ahora después te lo doy. ¿Seguro que no quieres pasar tu primero? - el negó con la cabeza y se marcho a su dormitorio a por su muda de ropa.

Antes de entrar al baño Hermione vio como Charlie se asomaba discretamente a la puerta de su habitación, pero hizo como si no lo hubiera visto. Y entro al baño. Cuando estaba terminando alguien toco la puerta. Debía ser Ron, y dudo entre abrir o no, solo le quedaba cepillarse el pelo y los dientes, pero decidió que era mejor que no se produjesen ese tipo de situaciones en casa. En casa, ella pensaba en la Madriguera como su casa. Se termino de vestir, fue abrir, y ahí estaba de nuevo Charlie. En el fondo a ella no le terminaba de caer bien del todo, tenia una aspecto salvaje y ciertamente feroz, ademas vestía aquella chaqueta de cuero de dragón e incluso tenia alguna que otra marca visible de su trabajo. Con ese aspecto parecía que algo en el decía, cuidado conmigo soy peligroso y muerdo. No entendía porque se le acercaba tanto ni que quería de ella.

- Tenemos que hablar, déjame que pase. -dijo empujandola con una mano.

- No. Además tu hermano va a venir, no sé qué quieres pero no creo que debas de estar aquí. Vete - Ron salía de su cuarto justo en ese momento y vio la escena.

Su hermano con la mano puesta en el hombro de Hermione intentaba meterla en el baño, mientras ella se sujetaba a la puerta. Era todo muy sutil apenas sin violencia. Algo lo hizo quedarse quieto y en silencio donde estaba sin intervenir en la escena que se representaba.

- No me hagas esto, yo... yo creo que tu...- se acercó y puso su mano en la cintura de la chica.

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su hermano iba a besar a su novia...

* * *

_Hola a todos, aquí esta otro capitulo más. Estoy bastante contenta con la evolución que vamos teniendo, tanto yo a la hora de escribir y reeditar como vosotros con los comentarios, hasta ahora al menos recibo uno o dos por capitulo. Y se que es comprensible pues aun no hemos entrado en la intriga. Pero sobre todo me alegro de contar con algunos lectores fieles que leen y me comentan desde hace varios capítulos y es todo un honor, y me contenta mucho. _

_Por eso os dedico el capitulo a todos ( Alejandra , Ise potter, Pupis 81 y georginixua) y os contesto a ¡los que no tenéis cuenta en FF._

_Alejandra: Gracias por estar hay leyendo y apoyándome gracias. Y si, son novios, que le voy a hacer, me puse a escribir y me salio el lado meloso o tierno como lo queráis ver y me salio esa declaración con noviazgo incluido. Espero verte en el próximo._

_Ise Potter. Gracias a ti también, bueno fuiste concisa en el comentario, pero muy elocuente. Gracias por decir que te encanto, espero que sigas hay. Y mandes mas comentarios._

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, me ha resultado algo difícil de escribir por los diálogos quería meter muchas cosas y no quería aburrir con las conversaciones.

Besos


End file.
